A dish best severed cold: Revenge
by Jade121
Summary: People are going to regret taking her baby away. This means war. Beware its Carly at her best or worse depending on who you are.
1. I

**A dish best severed cold: Revenge

* * *

**

I'm seriously pissed off. Jason apologized to **ROBIN** for how he acted when she told AJ the truth… what the hell! Seriously?

* * *

.

"Really? Then why did Jason apologize to me? Huh, Carly?" Robin taunted the blonde woman in front of her. Robin got a sick thrill when the color drained from her nemesis's face. Smirking at the woman who had ruin all of her girlish dream of marrying Jason, Robin gleefully snickered. "He didn't tell you, did he? He regrets taking you in and helping you while you were pregnant."

"Jason doesn't do regrets," Carly grounded out as she flushed. '_But he will when I get my hands on him._' Smiling coldly at the pixie, she handed back the hospital forms. "I don't want you anywhere near my children, your distinct level of unprofessionalism when dealing with me only leads me to believe that you can't handle yourself around my children."

"Sonny won't…"

"Sonny signed away his rights to Michael and Morgan," Carly bluntly interrupted, sick of dealing with Robin already. Turning around she nearly collided into Jax's chest.

"But I haven't," Jax stated as he glared down at Carly, before offering Robin an encouraging smile.

"No you haven't, but you don't have primary custody. I do," Carly snapped at her soon to be ex-husband. Huffing she made her way around him. Punching in the down button on the elevator, pinching the bridge of her nose, Carly tried to count slowly to ten. '_Apologize to her? He apologized to her? After everything that her truth caused? Michael, Kristina and Morgan were kidnapped by Faith. AJ brainwashing Michael into believing I didn't want him! He apologized!_'

"Don't worry Robin, when I have custody of my daughter, not only will you be allowed to treat her," Jax reassured Robin. "I'll make you her primary doctor."

Her spin jackknifed straight, squaring her shoulders Carly fought down her anger. '_If he thinks that I'm willing to risk the health of my child around her, he's crazier than his brother_.' Stepping into the elevator, she hit the button for the underground parking lot. She was slightly puzzled when the elevator went up. Sighing in annoyance, she waited for it to go all the way to the top of the building.

As the doors opened, she found herself on the cardiac wing of the hospital. '_Can this day get any worse?_' Deciding that she was in need of some exercise she stepped off the elevator. Walking towards the stairs, she heard several voices float her way. Rolling her eyes as she recognized the voices, Carly quickly ducted into a vacant room.

"Really Dante, you should just tell Lulu about me. Get it over with," Brooklyn's voice sneered.

"Look Brook, I will inform Lulu went the time is right," Dante stressed.

'_Yeah right, if he's anything like his father, he won't say a thing. I almost feel sorry for Lulu_.' Angling her head, Carly could hear them coming closer. Making sure that she wouldn't be seen by the pair, Carly started to make plans to use this new information against Dante.

"Oh and when were you planning on telling her about our son?" Brooklyn demanded just outside the room. "Or where you just hoping that I would just fade into the background so you can continue your little affair?"

"I am not having an affair," Dante hissed at the brunette.

"You are when you're still married," Brooklyn clarified coldly. "We're not divorced yet, remember?"

"Damn it Brook, you filed the papers. How was I supposed to know that we're still married," Dante stated stunned.

"Because you didn't sign them," Brooklyn huffed as the pair of them moved away.

'_It's going to be so easy to rip Lulu's little world apart_.' Smiling for the first time that day, Carly was about to move, when she heard Robin's voice float down the hallway towards her. '_Can't I ever get away from you?_' Grinding her back teeth, Carly almost reached for the door when Patrick's angry voice stopped her.

"I can't believe you told her that. Her son is in prison. Her best friend is there also," Patrick hissed coldly.

"I can't stand her. You know I can't stand her," Robin snapped.

"To tell Carly, that Jason apologized to you because he felt that someone less dangerous than himself would have made a better father. That disgusting Robin," Patrick stated hotly. "Jason told you that he didn't think he was a good father, and instead of telling him that he's one of the best father's out there, you gloat."

"Jason recognized that he was wrong and we healed our relationship," Robin retaliated.

"That's why he's in prison watching out for Michael instead of here with you," Patrick lobbied back as he swiftly walked away.

"Patrick's right, Jason is a great father," Liz stressed as she joined the conversation.

'_God, when did she get here?_' Moving quietly, Carly made herself comfortable in the only seat in the room. '_I knew that Jason didn't regret me, it's just like Robin to twist his words to suit herself. She is going to pay for that_.'

"That's why you have kept him away from Jake?" Robin sneered at Liz.

"Oh please, you're just mad that I have Jason's real son," Liz dismissed as she approached the room where Carly was sitting.

'_I knew my luck was too good to be true._' Sucking in a breath, Carly closed her eyes. Silently counting to ten, she released her breath when Liz didn't walk in. '_Lip gloss, you haven't seen mad yet, but just you wait. Jason isn't here to protect your skany ass._'

"You wouldn't have Jason's son if someone calls CPS regarding your mental instability," Robin sneered coldly.

"Watch it, I would hate for you to lose Emma. It takes one mental person to recognize another," Liz stated coldly. With a grumble, footsteps walked away.

'_You're on my list too Lizzy, right next to Robin. Both of you pixies are not going to know what hit you once I'm done_.' Carly started to make a list of things she would need to make her plans come true. '_Slow down. Count to ten and if that doesn't work, count to twenty. Make plans when you're at home, not here._' Preparing to leave, Carly rolled her eyes when Liz trodden her way back.

"What are you doing here?" Liz scoffed coldly.

"I here to take a pictures of Jake for Jason," Sam stated calmly.

'_Damn this place is like grand central station around here_.' Flipping up her cell phone, Carly noted that Diane still hasn't returned her phone call. '_Where the hell is she?_'

"As if I would ever allow someone who let my son be kidnapped anywhere near him," Liz commented cruelly.

"I thought we were over that?" Sam stressed.

"Jason is not around, so I don't have to play nice," Liz huffed as she continued down the hallway, with Sam following along behind her.

'_Sam? Oh, when the hell was he planning on telling me this? After I allow her to babysit Josslyn, Jason should have told me. He promised no more lies! What else haven't I been informed of?_' Grinding her teeth, Carly gathered her things together. Narrowing her eyes, Carly had a flash of insight. '_Yes, that will do nicely. Perfect_.'

-TBC-

Check out the poll!


	2. II

**~II~

* * *

**

Rolling her eyes at Sonny's declaration, Carly barely controlled her urge to choke him with her bare hands. Closing her eyes, she let his words wash over her. '_He always does this. Everything must revolve around him._' Groaning she forced herself to listen to his current explain for his actions.

"Carly, this is business. You don't need to know any more than that," Sonny dismissed her with his words.

'_It's business. God, how many times has he used that excuse_?' Staring at him coldly, she remained silent. Observing that Sonny started to fidget under her stare, she noted the guiltily look that flashed across his face. '_What has he done now_?'

"Come on Carly, I have a dinner appointment to keep," Sonny smoothly stated as he stood up from behind his desk. He reached over and picked up his jacket. Gesturing for her to leave, Sonny tried hard to keep his forced smile in place.

'_He's hiding something. Whatever it is, it's big.'_ Picking up her purse, Carly didn't say a word when she spun around and walked out of the room. As she strode calmly out of the small building, she quickly made her way towards her vehicle.

Hearing Sonny's car drive past her, she opened the driver side door. Depositing her purse, she tapped her foot for several minutes. Making sure that she had her car keys on her, she slammed her door and rushed back into the building.

Approaching Sonny's office, she noted that there were no guards. '_Where the hell is everyone?_' Making short quick work of the alarm system, she unlocked the door. With sure steps she strode over to the desk. Testing several drawers, she wasn't surprised to find them all locked. '_Something's never change._' Leaning down, she easily found the extra keys to Sonny's desk. '_Thank god for his megalomania_.'

Unlocking the desk, Carly started going through the desk. The lower left hand drawer contained financial sheets to several of Sonny's business. '_I'll have to come back and look at these._' Slowly closing that drawer and moving on to the one above it, Carly dismissed it altogether when she saw that it held desk supplies.

The lower right hand drawer contained shipping times and a full list of suppliers. '_Oh, just what the government needs to take you down_.' Looking them over, she found that each one of the businesses didn't have Sonny's name attached to them but Jason's. '_He's setting up Jason! How could he?_' Growling, Carly forced herself not to start ripping the office apart. '_He has just bumped up to number one on my list_.'

The middle drawer held the most explosive revolution. '_Sonny's changing his will_.' Leaning back into the leather seat, Carly carefully read it over. Noting that there were several major changes, she used a post it to mark the new changes he wanted Diane to make, that would bother her or her kids.

The last page was full of hand written notes that Sonny wrote to himself. The bottom of her stomach fell out as she read what Sonny wrote down. '_So this is what Sonny has been hiding. He's more deluded than I thought he is if he thinks that I'm just going to go along with this._'

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that she had very little time to do anything. Opening the bottom drawers, Carly pulled all of the paperwork. Keeping them in neat piles, she strode over to the copier and photocopied one pile at a time. When she was finished, she placed the originals back into the drawers.

'_Screw it_.' Closing the drawers, Carly gnawed on her lower lip as she contemplated on what to do with Sonny's will. Pulling out a legal pad, Carly forged Sonny's handwriting making a series of changes. '_You can't slant everything your way otherwise people will be suspicious. Luke was stupid for trying that_.'

Taking a deep breath, Carly placed the newly revised will back in the middle drawer. Twisting the lock, Carly heard it click. Returning the key back to its hiding place, she picked up her car keys. Glancing at the desk, she noted that everything was as it was when she arrived. Moving quickly, she rushed to the copier. Picking up the photocopies, Carly hugged them to herself as she made her way out of the building.

**

* * *

~II~

* * *

**

"Jason," Carly whispered as her eyes soaked in the site of him. '_He looks paler then the last time I've seen him_.' Reaching up, she cupped his face. Staring into his crystal blue eyes, she knew that something was haunting him.

"I'm fine Carly," Jason reassured in his rough voice.

"What's wrong, don't lie to me. I can feel it," Carly remarked softly. '_You've lied enough already._'

"I thought I was doing what was best for Michael, when I stepped back. In retrospect, it was the worst thing I could have done," Jason gruffly answered. His blue eyes slide away from hers.

Leaning into him, she lowered her head so that he didn't see her cry. Carly swallowed tightly. Taking a deep breath, she took a step back. "That was as much my fault as it was yours, maybe even more so. Don't you _ever_ doubt that you were the best thing that ever happened to me or to my children."

"I'm dangerous, Carly. My life style is dangerous," Jason bluntly stated.

"My god, who fed you this crap? No…no, don't you dare argue with me on this. Stop and think. When does all the danger start? Who is the one _always_ pushing for a war? Even after you had arranged for peace? Because that was just not good enough, he had to have something more. Who is the one that never thinks of the consequences of their actions? Who thought that suddenly he was out and his children no longer needed guards? Huh, who?" Carly demanded as her temper started to flare. Cupping his beloved face, Carly made him look her in the eyes.

"Sonny," Jason slowly responded.

"Yeah, Sonny," Carly agreed swiftly. "I know that he hasn't come by to see you. He hasn't even stopped in to see Michael."

"Carly," Jason warned softly.

"He's busy right now, with his _real_ family. He has instructed Diane to start proceedings for custody of Morgan," Carly refusing to listen to him.

"Accidentally left them for you to view, huh?" Jason grumbled softly as he took her hands in his.

"Something like that," Carly agreed softly. Looking him dead in the eye, she was thrilled to find that they could still speak to each other silently.

TBC


	3. III

**~III~**

* * *

.

Gulping swallow breaths Carly could barely lift her arms. '_How the hell does Jason do this every day? Why would he want too?_' Struggling not to throw up, she knew she was in trouble when Milo squatted down near her. '_If Jamie was here, he would be kicking your ever-loving ass._'

"Do you want to stop?" Milo pleaded. The hopeful expression on his face, made Carly mad.

"No, one more round," Carly heaved out. "Better get use to this, since I plan on doing this every day."

"If you're going to make a routine, it would be better if you did this every other day and take a walk or run on the opposite day," Milo observed. Narrowing his eyes, he looked her over, "You're not trying to lose weight are you?"

"No, just get back into fighting condition," Carly huffed as she started to get her breath back. "With everything unstable right now; I need to be able to defend myself and my children. I can't stand being defenseless."

"We could always make this fun," Milo commented softly. "No need to make it this hard."

"Fun?" Carly doubted as she tried to straighten her shaking body.

"Yeah, couple of the guys and I get together on the weekends and play paint ball for hours," Milo explained. "You get a work out, but have fun at the same time. With boxing, we use audio clips of people we don't like to motivate ourselves to move."

"Do you have any of the pixie?" Carly asked as she struggled to her feet. Seeing his confused look, Carly took pity on him. "Robin."

"Oh yeah," Milo laughed as he helped her stand. "She's our number one motivator."

"Really? Huh, is there any way that I could listen to them? So that I can make my own motivation audio," Carly inquired softly. Nodding she felt that she could stand on her own. '_Maybe they even have audio on Sam and Elizabeth_.'

"I don't see a problem with that. Now remember keep your hands up, you need them to protect your face," Milo instructed as he started to bounce around the squared circle. He punched his boxing gloves together, signaling that he was ready for her attack.

'_The pixies are going down, only if I survive this morning's boxing session with muscles here._'

* * *

**~I~**

* * *

.

"Marty, I have order new office furniture for suite five-fifty four. When it arrives, can you direct the movers there? Oh you are a sweetheart," Carly gushed before she flipped her cell phone closed.

Moving swiftly down the hallway, Carly shakes her head at confusing babbling coming from Spinelli. Without bothering to knock, she entered the office. Checking out the décor, she tried not to sneer at the obvious bad taste. Gently Carly closed the door behind her and locked it.

Walking towards the computer hacker, she listened t him plead with his latest client on the phone. '_I don't think that is going to help you. Oh boy, you're prattling on in high English, this is bad._' She watched him pull the phone away from his ear and look at it strangely. '_They hung up._'

"Spinelli," Carly called out interrupting his thoughts. "I want a full background check on someone. And by full, I mean details, lots of details."

"Oh, please have a seat Valkyrie," Spinelli stated as he gestured towards an obviously worn chair. "I'll do anything for you."

"I'm paying you. Triple your rates and moving you from the slums to the Metro court," Carly stated and before he could argue she held up her hand. "I want full discretion. No one is to know about this background check, including Sam."

"Ah Valkyrie that's very generous of you, but I'm afraid that Stone Cold has warned me about accepting any plans from you," Spinelli rushed as he leaned his face away from her in fear.

"You would be well advised to stay away from any of my plans, but I'm here for a background check," Carly stated with a soft smile on her face. "In fact, I thinking of hiring you to do all the backgrounds checks on my new employees."

"That sounds good," Spinelli stated as he deflated just a bit.

"It's lucrative work. Stone Cold would be grateful that you're helping me to protect my business and he'll be happy that I'm keeping out of trouble," Carly sly commented as she put on her best innocent face. She knew that she was working over a really sweet kid, but he was crucial to her plans. Also she just couldn't bring herself to care. "But it's also confidential work; not even Maxie gets to know. Boring I know, however it also builds up a better paying clientele."

"Your idea has great merit," Spinelli whispered as he looked at her directly. "But I fear that the Valkyrie wants something that I will most sourly part with. Who is the first person you want a background check on?"

"Why Samantha McCall, your employee. If I'm hiring your firm for private confidential work, I have to know for a solid fact that she's trust worthy," Carly ordered as she tried not to show any emotion at her request.

"That's easy, she is," Spinelli stated happily.

"Really? Then why did she allow Jake to be kidnapped?" Carly questioned oh, so softly as her eyes hard. "Spinelli, think twice before you lie to me. I am **Jason**'s best friend and I didn't get that way by being sweet."

"You know about that," Spinelli squeaked as his voice changed pitch. He leaped out of his seat and started to gesture around. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"Spinelli, do I need to hire someone else? Or should I visit Jason in prison, remove his focus off of Michael and onto you?" Carly pondered as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me go see Jason. Because if anything happens to Michael…"

"I'll do it," Spinelli whispered crushed.

"I knew you would," Carly cheerfully laughed. "Max and Milo will be by later to move your business to the Metro Court. You will have a business suite, almost similar to the Crimson offices."

"Valkyrie can I ask why you want this background check? Surly my word would be good enough," Spinelli asked as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I… Have you ever had a hunch that something is just off about someone?" Carly stated as she gave him one of her frank looks, willing him to go with her line of thinking. "I have a hunch that Sam isn't who she saying she is. Oh, I'm not saying that she's out right lying about certain things. But there is something that just doesn't add up where she's concerned."

"Who else doesn't add up for you?" Spinelli questioned buying into her thinking.

"Dante Falconeri, he's hiding something. It's big whatever it is," Carly answered deviously as she turned her face away. '_He's no Jason, so he can't tell if I'm hiding something. However if this works it will be like the fourth of July._'

"Really? Do you have any idea what it could possibly be?" Spinelli openly wondered.

"No, but I noticed that he gets _real_ uncomfortable when someone mentions Bensonhurst," Carly regretfully said as she got up off the worn chair. "So, again the boys will be by later to move you. Just let Marty know if you need something, alright?"

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

.

"How goes the appeal?" Carly demanded into her cell phone as she sat in her Jeep. Attentively listening to Diane's response, she nodded her head. '_Not so good, why?_' Struggling to keep her emotions in line, Carly gnawed on her lower lip. "Give me a time frame here, Diane. When do you think this will go before a judge?"

As she glanced out the side window, she spotted an agitated Lucky yelling into his cell phone. '_Thank god, I'm not the only one having a bad day_.' Sighing heavily, she forced herself not to become upset. "Six months? This will take six months?"

Listening to Diane explain legal jargon, Carly started to get a headache. "Just try to get a more lenient judge, ok? Oh, and Diane, thank you." Swallowing the bile in her mouth, Carly contemplated going over to Lucky.

Gasping at the soft knocking on her window, Carly's eye flew to Lucky's. '_Oh that kid is so lucky_.' Snorting at her pun, Carly steps out of the Jeep. "What's going on cousin?" Carly questioned as she noticed that he looked a lot worse for wear.

"Ah, it's nothing that would interest you, any word on the appeal?" Lucky dismissed as he glanced around.

"Diane says six months. I'm hoping that we get a lenient judge. And Lucky, if I wasn't concerned I wouldn't have asked. You know for a fact that I'm selfish and self-centered," Carly bulldozed on. "What's going on?"

"Monetary problems," Lucky reluctantly answered.

"That ...sucks. Anything I can help with?" Carly half heartedly inquired. '_This could work to my advantage_.'

"Not unless you can find me a better paying job, with more stable hours then no," Lucky laughed without any real humor.

"Hmm, do you still have your PI's licenses?" Carly probed as she gestured for Lucky to follow her into Kelly's. Waving a hand to Mike, she silent ordered their usual meals. Mike quickly went to work on getting them their drinks.

"I'm a detective, Carly. I don't need a license because I have formal training," Lucky evaded as he stuck a straw into his milkshake. Groaning, slightly Lucky answered. "Yes, dad insisted I get one and yes, it's still good."

"Spinelli can't keep his clients because they don't understand him. He's going to be working for me, mostly doing background checks. His business would bloom if he had a partner that everyone could understand," Carly commented as she rubbed her hands as Mike placed her food in front of her. She waited for Mike to leave before continuing. "If you're willing to become his partner, I would be willing front you the buy in money."

"He works out of the one of the worse areas," Lucky stated until he looked at Carly's face. "You're moving him. Let me guess, Metro Court?"

"Yes, he has an office suite," Carly replied as she popped a fry in her mouth. "If you join him, I'd hire you to investigate Jax's financial assets. I want these records looked at with a fine tooth comb."

"Leaning towards embezzlement?" Lucky probed before he took a bite of his burger.

"With Jerry it's hard to know," Carly observed. '_Also there is something that both Jason and Sonny have hidden from me. It has to do with Katie; I want to know what it is_.'

"That's an understatement," Lucky replied as he leaned back into his chair. "Why are you helping me? I mean it's not like we're close or anything."

"Out of everyone in this family, only you seemed to understand how bad it was and how bad it's going to be, with Michael. You asked if there was anything I needed or if you could do anything to help. Only you did that Lucky. Mike over there blew it off because Sonny wasn't going to prison. Lulu demanded forgiveness. Dante wanted to shift the blame onto Sonny. And Sonny… Sonny wants what he has wanted since Johnny Zacchara showed up," Carly bluntly remarked.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does Sonny want?" Lucky quizzed.

"A war, he wants a mob war. Only this time, Jason is not here to stop it or defend Sonny. And once it starts the body count is going to be high," Carly come back with. "I want you out of the line of fire, Lucky. Don't do it for me, do it for yourself and for your child." Seeing his doubtful look, Carly remarked. "Think of the war with Alcazar but this time, no Jason."

"Oh god," Lucky gasped as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Let me sleep on it. I have friends in the department." Lucky stood up and walked to the stairs leading up to the apartments.

'_Huh? Maybe I have ally in Lucky. Don't count on it. Once he figures out that you're going after Lulu and his precious Liz, he's going to revert back to the same old Lucky._'

"Ah Carly?" Mike hesitantly approached her.

"What can I do for you, Mike?" Carly responded as she noted the usual way Mike went to approach her. '_Ten to one says he's here regarding Sonny. It's either needing my assistance with him or pleading with me to allow Sonny to see Morgan_.' Standing up, Carly placed several bills on the table to cover the lunch along with a tip.

"It about Morgan, Sonny wants to see him. He is after all his father," Mike pleaded carelessly.

"No, and Mike I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this matter altogether," Carly decisively replied before she turned to leave. She heard Mike starting to refute her response, but continued to walk away. '_Just one more person to add to my ever growing list._'

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

.

"Michael!" Carly sobbed as she clutched her baby closer to her. Trying to control her sobbing only made her shake even more. Tightening her arms around him, when she felt him pull away from her, she knew that she was embarrassing him.

"Mama, I'm fine," Michael softly tried to reassure her. He tightened his arms around her hoping to calm her down. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're not fine. This not fine," Carly sobbed as she started to calm down. '_This is nowhere near fine_.' Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the scent of her child. Cupping his face with her hands, Carly gave him a watery smile.

"You didn't come all this way to just cry on me, did you?" Michael tried to joke. He slowly let her go as she did the same.

"Oh you. You're just like Jason," Carly complained as she complimented him also. "Morgan has made you a new card, since the guards won't let me bring you some food. You are eating, aren't you?" Backing away she retook her seat. When Michael took his, he reached over and his mother placed her hands over his.

"Yes mama," Michael answered as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Jason is helping, right?" Carly worried as she once again saw some unnamed emotion flash across his face.

"Yeah, Jason is doing what he does best," Michael commented roughly.

"I've talked to Diane. She got you an appeal date six months from now. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it was the best she could do," Carly tried to convince herself along with her son.

"That's good, right?" Michael questioned as he paled just a bit.

"She says we have a shot of getting you out of here. But she says that you need to be on your best behavior in there," Carly added as she squeezed his hands. "You probably won't get pardoned but you might get parole."

"Anything besides being in here would be good. How is Morgan taking this?" Michael wondered.

"He's tough, like you. Busy making plans for when you come home," Carly whispered. "He's wants to go to a baseball game."

"We'll get season tickets," Michael offered. "Box office, I'll take him to every game."

"I'm sorry but your time is up," the guard said regretfully.

"Michael, you be good. Listen to Jason," Carly demanded as tears cascaded down her face.

"I will mama, I promise," Michael swore as he followed the guard.

Holding a hand to her mouth, Carly struggled not to scream out his name. '_My baby, he doesn't belong here._' Blinking several times, she knew the guard said something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"He's a good kid. It's nice to know that he has someone that is willing to visit him," the guard repeated.

"Hasn't anyone else visited?" Carly questioned. '_Where the hell is everybody_?

"Just you," the guard replied.

'_You're dead, Sonny. It's just a matter of time now_.' Moving on autopilot, Carly left the prison. Sitting in her Jeep, she took several deep breaths. '_There is no Jason to watch your back this time. He always said that my plans were too elaborate. Simple works just as well._' Starting the Jeep, Carly gunned out of the parking lot. '_It has to be simple. No planning what others are going to do._'

TBC


	4. IV

**~IV~**

* * *

.

The antagonistic ring tone, made Carly groan. '_What the hell does he want now?_' Checking traffic first, she pulled over to the side of the road. Hitting the flasher button, she reluctantly answered her cell phone.

"What?" Carly coldly demanded.

"Nice greeting there Carly," Jax sniped over the line. "I was looking over the hotel figures. We need to cut the day care."

"No," Carly shortly dismissed.

"Come on Carly, Nikolas agrees with me. There is no revenue there, we're incurring too much expense," Jax stated his facts.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Carly simply hung up. Dialing another number she heard it ring twice before he picked up. "Nikolas, what's this crap I'm hearing about the day care being shut down?"

"What?" Nikolas demanded confused.

"Jax is closing the day care with your agreement," Carly simply stated as she griped the cell phone tight in her hands. "Did you even look at the rental agreements with the businesses before making this astronomically stupid decision?"

"It's a part of the renter's agreements," Nikolas groaned in pain.

"Fix this or go to bankruptcy court when they all decided to sue us," Carly snapped right before she closed her eyes. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. '_Neither one checked and ten to one says that they won't check because they trust that I know what I'm talking about._'

Again the antagonistic ring tone signaled that Nickolas called Jax on his crap. Flipping open the phone she answered with a short, "What?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a part of the renter's agreement. If that is the case, it is turning a profit," Jax hastily stated.

"I know," Carly agreed. "Stop trying to cut corners. If you want out of the hotel, just say so and Diane will have it go to me in the divorce."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Jax snapped angrily. "It's my hotel; I'm not giving it to you."

Listening to the background, Carly could hear Mercedes making baby talk. '_She only does that with Josslyn._' Quirking an eyebrow, she turned Jax out and focused on the background. '_They're not at the house, so that means Mercedes checked Josslyn out of the day care, without my approval. But where are they?_'

"Look I have to go, I promised Morgan that he could take Josslyn to the park today," Carly slyly stated as she tried to get off the phone.

"Which park is that?" Jax probed anxiously.

"He didn't tell me. I am running late, so good bye," Carly hurried as she hung up her cell phone. Hitting the speed dial, she impatiently waited for someone to pick up.

"Metro Court hotel, this is Marty how can I help you?" Marty greeted cheerfully.

"Marty, is Jax at the hotel?" Carly demanded.

"No, I'm sorry that room is booked," Marty cunningly replied.

"Olivia is standing right there isn't she," Carly huffed annoyed.

"Yes, that's available," Marty stated.

"Look I need you to update the list of people who can access my children while at the daycare to Jason, Milo, Max, Mama, Michael and myself only," Carly ordered as she tried to think of where Jax could be. "Mercedes has removed Josslyn for the premises without my permission."

"Yes, it's true that Katie Howard has her business here," Marty craftily relayed. "If you hurry you might be able to catch a glimpse of her when she arrives in twenty minutes."

"Marty, thank you," Carly whispered gratefully.

"Your party has been booked. I look forward to see you later today," Marty stressed before he hung up.

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

.

"Mercedes, please have a seat," Carly instructed as she gestured to the chairs facing her desk. "I wanted to have a chat with you."

"Okay," Mercedes answered as she sat down.

"Can you look this over for me and tell me what's wrong?" Carly requested as she handed her a piece of paper. Under her lashes, Carly watched Mercedes nervously look over the paper.

"I don't see anything wrong," she stated as she held the paper in her hands.

"Line thirty-four," Carly instructed keeping her cool. "It has your name on it."

"Oh," Mercedes whispered as she looked down. "So it does."

"Jax has court ordered supervised visitation for a reason. So can you explain to me why you would leave yourself open for jail time by assisting him in violating that order?" Carly inquired as she coldly looked at Mercedes.

"Um.. I didn't," Mercedes dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"See, here is the problem with that statement. I had Spinelli verify where you were with my child long before I called you in here," Carly reasonably said as she held up time stamped photographs. "Katie Howards's house is on the same security system that Sonny's is."

"He's her father. You act like he's some leach and he's not. He's a good, honesty, upstanding man. He needs someone who understands him. Someone like Katie," Mercedes advocated.

"And you're in love with him. Well, let's make this simple. You're fired. Max has delivered your belongings to your mother's place. Lucky has convinced me not to press kidnapping charges or a custody violation order charge. Milo is waiting outside to escort you out of the building," Carly stated as she gestured to the door. "Milo!"

Remotely Carly watched as Milo kindly escorted Mercedes out of the office. '_He's way too nice._' Tapping her pen on her desk, she added two more names to her list. Leaning her head back against the chair, Carly closed her eyes. '_Maybe it's not them but you.'_ Pain exploded in her chest as she opened her eyes directly looking at the last family photo with Michael and Jason in it. '_No it's them. I failed repeatedly by choosing Sonny, but everyone else has to paid their dues also. Starting with Katie Howard, this is the second time she got involved with my children_.'

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

.**  
**

Inhaling the calming scent of her baby girl, Carly knew that she was ready for bed even if Morgan wasn't. Her son was busy trying to finish this week's homework assignments, so that he could continue to be home school. '_Foolish, you're still going to go to school next week. But I'll see if I can't work it out with the principal that Fridays are spent with me_.'

"Mama, you're tired," Morgan observed as he stared at her.

"What makes you say that?" Carly laughed as she gently put Josslyn down hopefully for the night.

"Because I asked you the same question several times," Morgan noted as he looked concerned. "Mama, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Missing your brother," Carly stated candidly as she sat down on the coach.

"I have just the thing!" Morgan stated as he dashed up the stairs.

"He has more energy than a windup toy," Carly muttered as she closed her eyes keeping her hears open for his footsteps. '_Six months? How the hell am I going to survive six months?_' Opening her eyes as Morgan flopped onto the coach. "What's this?"

"It's Uncle Jason's baby book of Michael, the one he made for you. I found it yesterday," Morgan explained as he placed the book onto her lap. He opened the book and on the first page was a picture of Jason holding a baby Michael. "Who is this?"

"Huh," Carly whispered as she pulled the photo album closer to her. Looking at the picture she instantly recognized the man. "That's Francis," Carly stated as she turned the page. "This is Johnny and that over there is Ethan."

"Are they dead? How come I don't know them? And where is Max in these photos?" Morgan demanded as he started to flip the pages. "Maybe Milo is in one?"

"No, I don't know where they are. Max and Milo didn't come to Port Charles until after your birth," Carly stated as her mind started to whirl. '_Where did they go? I can't remember the last time I talked to the boys. Sonny always hated how close Jason was to them, maybe he transferred them._' Pulling out of her thoughts, Carly paid attention to the growing list of missing men as she entertained Morgan until she sent him to bed. '_I'll have Spinelli look into where they disappeared to._'

* * *

**~IV~**

* * *

.

"You made the right decision with Mercedes," Jason stated as he squeezed her hands. "You need someone who will protect your children even if they think you're wrong."

"I know, but who can I get to replace her? How did I miss it?" Carly struggled to figure it out.

"You weren't that close to her as you were to Leticia," Jason explained. "You removed her from the home and you handled it. Jax has no-one to help him, from the inside."

"I don't know what that man was thinking, all I do is work," Carly grumbled as she squeezed Jason's hand. "Speaking of work, what do you want me to do with all those properties of yours?"

Jason narrowed his eyes as he picked up on the double-speak. With a slight shake of his head, Jason answered, "The only property I care about is my penthouse and my bike. Maybe the SUV, but that's about it. Auction the rest off and give the money to charity."

"Oh, Morgan found Michael's baby book the other day," Carly laughed lightly. "He couldn't place so many of the people in the photos."

"I probably wouldn't be able to either. I lost touch with some of them," Jason commented with a snicker. "Do you remember when I had to order Johnny to change Michael's dipper?"

"Time's up Morgan," the guard stated before Carly could answer.

"I remember. Take care of yourself and Michael. I'll see the two of you tomorrow," Carly promised squeezing his hands. '_That's something that Spinelli can work on. It would boost his self-esteem knowing that he's helping Jason out_.'

TBC


	5. V

**~V~**

* * *

.

She had just gotten settled into her chair when the house phone rang. Groaning, Carly reluctantly got up to answer it. Snatching it up on the third ring, she snappishly demanded, "What?"

"Still not a morning person I see," Lucky taunted over the line.

"Not until my second cup of coffee," Carly stated as she took another sip of her hot tea.

"I thought you drank tea?" Lucky answered puzzled.

"I do, figure it out," Carly laughed at his expense.

"Cute. If the offer is still on the table, I'll take it," Lucky said tiredly.

Peering at the clock on the wall, Carly narrowed her eyes. '_He must be at work, which means something happened_.' Sighing, Carly stated, "It was never off the table, but you should know that you might be working with Sam."

"Would I be partners with her?" Lucky questioned sharply.

"No, Sam is your employee or ex-employee if you would like," Carly clarified. "I just didn't want you blindsided by her. Spinelli and you would be the owners."

"I'm still in," Lucky whispered.

"I'm hearing hesitation here, so meet me for lunch at the Metro court. I'll have Diane go over the paperwork for both you and Spinelli. Any questions, you can ask her. That way everyone feels comfortable," Carly reasoned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Carly?" Lucky half kidded, half demanded.

"I'm who I've always been. You just never got to see this side of me. You were too busy with Liz and your hatred of me to really get to know me," Carly stated as she blew on her hot tea.

"Then I'm the one who missed out," Lucky apologized slightly.

"No, we still have plenty of time. Neither one of us is dying. I'll see you for lunch, Lucky," Carly laughed as she hung up. '_Maybe I'll be able to bounce a couple of ideas off of him. Not_.' Gulping down the last of her tea, Carly shouted up the stairs, "Morgan! Let's go!"

"I'm coming! Mama, I can't find my shoes!" Morgan shouted down to her from the landing.

"That's because they are by the door!" Carly replied. Shaking her head at the level of noise Morgan made coming down the stairs, she greeted him with a kiss. "Now what project are you working on today?"

"I'm working on updating several suites," Morgan replied as he put on his shoes. "I have some ideas that I want to run by Marty."

"Anything that you want to run by me?" Carly probed as she ushered him out the door. Strapping in Josslyn in the backseat, Carly quickly got into the driver's seat. "I happen to know the owners."

"Not yet, Marty wants to do a presentation of our best ideas," Morgan rebuffed as strapped in his seat belt. "Will we be having lunch together?"

"I would love too, but I might be late. I scheduled a business lunch with Lucky, Spinelli and Diane," Carly regretted as she pulled out of her driveway. "Maybe I can play hooky."

"Can I join you?" Morgan wondered instead. "I haven't seen Spinelli is a while. I need to tell him that I'm up to the ninth level."

"I'll see what I can do," Carly laughed as she shook her head. Watching the traffic, she maneuvered her way to the underground parking at the Metro court. "Or you can visit Spinelli."

"Spinelli works out of the slums, Michael wouldn't even take me to see him," Morgan stated as if Michael knew everything.

"Spinelli now works at the Metro Court. Ask Marty," Carly whispered as she forced herself not to get upset this early in the morning.

"I'll do that," Morgan responded as his voice broke.

"Ok, enough of this. I'll be seeing Michael later today, so if there is anything you want me to bring to him, you better have it ready," Carly ordered as she gestured for Morgan to unbuckle his seat belt. As she unsnapped the car seat, Carly heard someone approach her. Spinning around, she released her breath. "Maxie, what are you doing here?"

"We're expecting a shipment of designer gowns in today. I thought it best to be bright eyed and bushy tailed," Maxie replied before she looked over what Carly was wear. "You look good. Love the earnings."

"Maxie, how's it hanging?" Morgan greeted happily.

"Badly, so have you heard that Spinelli has moved his business?" Maxie quizzed as she rolled her eyes. "God, Sam totally freaked."

"Why? The Metro Court is the place to be," Morgan stressed as he held open the elevator.

"Who knows, she was sprouting crap about having equal say," Maxie dismissed.

"She thinks she owns half of Spinelli's business, therefore she has a say in here the business is located," Carly clarified smoothly.

"What?" Maxie demanded shocked. "She doesn't own anything."

"Tell that to Sam," Carly replied as the doors opened. Blinking she was surprised to see Lucky loitering the lobby. "Lucky? I thought we were having lunch?" Spotting Cameron and Jake running to and fro, Carly sighed. "Let me guess, the hospital day care won't take them because Liz is not currently working."

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely," Lucky answered. Flinching when something broke, he slowly turned to face his kids.

"Marty, can you escort these two devils to the day care?" Carly requested as she placed a hand on Morgan's head. "Morgan, go with him so that he can corral the two of them."

"Yes mama," Morgan snickered as he raced after Jake.

"Relax, Michael and Morgan have broken much more than a simple vase when they were Jake's age," Carly demanded as she lifted the phone in the lobby. Pushing in several buttons, she ordered, "Have someone clean up the lobby vase number twelve broke."

"Number twelve?" Lucky inquired tiredly.

"Don't ask, it's better for everyone," Maxie retorted as she made her way to the elevator. "Good Morning," she shouted as the doors closed.

"You look tired," Carly commented as she gestured to Lucky to join her.

"I'm staying in the apartment above Kelly's. Let's just say that it's not conducive to sleeping," Lucky replied as the doors closed. "Wait…You have a day care here?"

"Yes, it's open to both the employees and the business that run out of here," Carly answered as the elevator dinged.

"Are you saying that I could put them in the day care here? You have openings?" Lucky asked amazed.

"It's one of the perks of either being employed here or running a business here. There's always room," Carly stated as she opened her office door. "I make sure of it. I need to make sure that my kids are safe and what is safe for my kids usually is over and above for normal people."

"I need to sign them up," Lucky breathed as he sat down on her couch.

"No, you need to sleep. See that door over there?" Carly rebuffed as she pointed out a side door. "That's an on-suite. Go sleep, your making me tired and I have loads to do today."

"It must be nice owning a hotel," Lucky laughed as he staggered over to the door. "I really appreciate this, Carly."

"Go sleep already," Carly dismissed as she made herself comfortable in her office. Once the door, closed she shook her head. '_What a fine mess this is. I wonder where Cameron and Jake are staying?_' Picking up the phone, she dialed Diane's number.

"Good morning Carly, no there is no new information on Michael's case. No, I haven't heard for Jason," Diane readily greeted.

"That's good. Are we still on for lunch?" Carly asked as she pulled out the papers she photocopied yesterday. '_Let's start with the financials and go from there_.'

"Yes, the papers have been drawn up. All we need are signatures and they're good to go," Diane replied.

"I need you to draw up a lease agreement on the cottage," Carly requested as she reached for a highlighter.

"Why?" Diane pondered curious.

"It's so that Lucky doesn't feel like a charity case, but has place to sleep with his son," Carly groaned as she looked over the financials. "I don't want his money; however I do know that it needs repairs."

"Carly, Cameron is not Lucky's son," Diane hesitated to say. "Liz refused to allow Lucky to adopt him."

"That's just perfect," Carly complained. "That is one mess I'm going to fix."

"Carly, you promised Jason, no plans," Diane reminded her strongly over the phone.

"I know what I promised Jason," Carly softly stated as she gripped the phone tighter. '_I promised him that I wouldn't make any plans that he would need to rescue me from. And I'm not, at least not yet._' Blinking she forced herself to relax. "I'll see you for lunch."

Grumbling under her breath, Carly started to look over the financials. '_What the hell is this?_' Noting the account and the date, she started to notice withdrawals that didn't make any sense. '_Don't tell me I'm going to need Benny to look at these._'

Getting frustrated, she started to follow each transaction line by line. '_Where the hell is all this money going too?_' As she got to the last page, she found an account number that she recognized. '_Let's see if I'm right._' Lifting up her phone, she dialed the number for her Swiss bank. Glancing at the clock, she knew that she was cutting it close.

"Centrum Bank Switzerland Branch, this is Vetta," the voice greeted.

"Vetta, its Carly Corinthos. I'm calling because I've noticed that there are new transactions on my account," Carly stated.

"Let's me check Mrs. Corinthos," Vetta requested as she started to pull up her account. "There is a password on the account; do you know what it is?"

"Michael's money," Carly replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, there have been multiple transactions on the account recently," Vetta informed her as she started to look over the account. "Some are from the Caribbean and others are from South America."

"Incoming and outgoing?" Carly probed. '_So Sonny and some else is using my account. I wonder what they'll do when I lock it down_.'

"Both," Vetta replied.

"I'm going to need to add several additional passwords to this account. First anyone requesting information has to be female, second answer all five passwords right the first time. Otherwise lock the account down until I show up in person," Carly requested as her mind started to whirl.

"Will you be changing the original password as well?" Vetta inquired.

"Hell yeah, and don't authorize any outgoing transactions unless I'm there in person. Under no circumstances, is this order to be changed. I don't care if the person knows all the passwords or not," Carly ordered. "Vetta, lock it down. Allow money to flow in but not out. Set up a new account and transfer all the funds into that one. Also set up an automatic transfer into the new account for any deposits."

"Very well. From the amounts of the current transfers, I think it prudent to set up at least two other accounts. We wouldn't want to hit the maximum," Vetta offered.

'_Hit the maximum? Just how much money is in this account?_'

* * *

**~I~**

* * *

.

"Shut up Sam!" Carly snapped as she placed her purse on the office table. "Just shut up! You are not on the business documents that were filed with the state as an owner. Spinelli pays you to work for him. That makes you an employee."

"But I do all the work," Sam rebutted as she continued to fight. "I bring in and keep the clients that we do get."

"Grunt work. It still doesn't change the facts. You are employed by Spinelli, not the other way around," Carly stated as she glared that the brunette.

"The clients don't understand him," Sam added as she got into the fight.

"That's fine, they don't need to. Lucky can speak to the clients," Carly dismissed Sam's agreement away. "And Lucky is willing to pay to have his name added to the legal documents as an owner."

"If it wasn't for me, there would be no business to buy into," Sam snapped angrily.

"If you were my employee, I would have fired you by now. I don't know if Spinelli or Lucky are going to keep you on after today, but that is up them as the owners. If you want to buy into the business, I'm sure that it might be possible," Carly stated as glanced at Spinelli, then to Lucky. '_By Spinelli's paleness and Lucky's un-amused face, I doubt it.'_

"I shouldn't have to buy in. I house Spinelli in my place," Sam retorted.

"No!" Carly snapped as she moved towards Sam. "Jason houses Spinelli. Not you. That is Jason's place. Not yours!"

"As amusing as this is, it's pointless. Lucky has offered to buy in and Spinelli has accepted his offer," Diane asserted as she snapped closed her briefcase. "Now, I do believe that Morgan is waiting for us."

"Ahm.. I need to talk to Carly," Spinelli whispered softly.

"We'll meet you there. Please tell Morgan not to order any seafood this time," Carly pleaded as Diane and Lucky moved to leave. "Please?"

"I'll try, but he thinks your reaction is funny," Diane laughed as she picked up her suitcase. "Plus it will give me time to go over the other thing we discussed this morning."

"Thanks," Carly stated dryly.

"You're welcome," Diane briskly huffed as she gestured for Sam to proceed before them. "After you, Sam."

Waiting until after the elevator doors closed, Carly really looked at Spinelli. '_God, I hope I don't break him. Jason would never forgive me_.' Moving over to one of the office chairs, Carly sat down. "Lay it on me," Carly offered.

"As much as I appreciate you have done for me…I ..ah," Spinelli struggled.

"You don't want me in your business. Processing any requests are fine, but leave your business alone," Carly tried to fill in.

"Kind of, you have a knack for business. I wanted to say thank you. I should have known that Stone Cold would request that you watch out for me, but you didn't have to go above and beyond," Spinelli uttered as he sat behind one of the impressive desks that Carly ordered. "Also you were right about…Sam and Da…other things. I'll have her background finished by the end of today."

"Can you e-mail it to me?" Carly speculated as she got up from her seat. '_Yes he has looked into Dante! I wonder how long before he tells her?_'

"Yes, you can expect it by roughly seven. Hey, I hear Morgan made it to the ninth level," Spinelli marveled as he launched into computer speak. '_Yeah, this business defiantly needed someone like Lucky._' Tuning out the computer geek, Carly was relieved when the elevator doors opened.

Stepping out into the dining room, Carly smiled at several guests. '_Things seem to be going good up here._' Nodding to the bartender, she silently asked if she needed anything. A single gestured told her that everything was indeed running smoothly.

Approaching the table, Carly had to force her smile to remain on her face. Sitting at her table, talking to her son was Lulu. '_Morgan is coiled like a snake, she better watch out or he'll attack_.' Glancing around she quickly spotted Dante standing just a few feet away. Stopping directly behind her son, she placed a comforting hand on his should.

"What is going on here?" Carly softly demanded as she turned hard eyes towards Dante.

"They want me to spend time with Dante," Morgan cried out his voice cracking. "I don't want to. He got Michael taken away."

"You don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with," Carly reassured her son as she glared coldly at Lulu. "Anyone who tries to force you will face my full wrath. Now if you don't mind, this is a business lunch not a family get-together."

"But Morgan is here," Dante countered as he gestured to the little boy.

"That's because he works at the hotel. Carly's right, you can't keep forcing yourself on Morgan. He has made it bluntly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with you or Lulu," Lucky reasoned added his voice to the fray. "Either leave him alone or I'll talk Carly into getting a restraining order against you."

"But Lucky, I'm your sister," Lulu admonished shocked.

"You haven't been acting like my sister since you showed up at this table. Now, I do believe that you were asked rather kindly to leave," Lucky stated as he stood up. Grapping Lulu's forearm he helped her out of the chair.

"Come on Lulu, let's go talk to my mother," Dante commented as he pulled her away from Lucky. As the pair walked away, Lulu was the only one to glance backwards.

"Jesus," Lucky muttered as he retook his seat. "Sorry about that."

"Why is she like that?" Morgan wanted to know.

"She's looking for someone who won't leave her. If dad had stuck around she wouldn't be this bad," Lucky explained as he ran a tired hand down his face. "Whatever your planning Carly, don't break her."

"Carly has promised Jason, '_no plans_.' So she's not planning anything," Diane offered quickly as she sat down at the table.

Sharing a look with Lucky, Carly thought about what Lucky said. '_Lulu doesn't have a Jason to ground her. And due to that she's losing her family every time she chooses the man she's with_.' Smiling down at her son, she took her seat at the lunch table. '_She has to pay for what she has done, but Lucky is right. I don't have to break her._'

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

.

"Let me get this straight," Jason snickered softly. "You froze Michael's account?"

"It is being handled, the PC credit union was worried that the transactions were fraudulent since Michael couldn't possibly be shopping in the Caribbean and South America," Carly smirked as Jason nodded his head. She knew by their silent communication that Jason knew who was using the account.

"Did you open a new account?" Jason inquired.

"Yes, three new accounts all very close to the limit," Carly stated right before she sighed. "Thank heavens that this was caught early and the account is a minor account."

"Thank god that there was only five hundred dollars in that account," Jason commented. "How goes the firesale?"

"So far everything is moving along. I have planned a silent auction a month after Michael and you get home," Carly glowed happily. "Oh and it's a black tie affair!"

"Of course it is," Jason groaned lowly.

"Time's up Morgan," the guard stated calmly.

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

.

Snatching up her purse Carly leaped out of her chair. Striding out of her office she nearly collided into Nikolas. "Hello Prince," Carly greeted knowing that it annoyed him to no end.

"Caroline," Nikolas replied back but not getting the same amount of satisfaction. "Have you spoken to Jax lately?"

"No, and I really don't want to either," Carly replied as she made her way to the elevator. "Why?"

"He's trying to unload part of his interest in the hotel," Nikolas answered as he got onto the elevator.

"Let me guess, its either Katie Howard or Olivia Falconeri," Carly speculated. "How much is he dropping?"

"More than half, he claims that he wants to help Dante get closer to Morgan. I suppose that Jax thinks that since Morgan is working here, once Olivia has interest, she can arrange for them to work together," Nikolas supposed. "I didn't think that he could do that with his assets frozen."

"There's always a ways around things," Carly muttered. '_Someone is already having cash flow problems._' Looking directly at Nikolas, Carly questioned, "Why are you helping me?"

"For Lulu's sake, she made the wrong choice by not sticking by her family. But I don't want to visit her in Shady Brooks once you decided on your revenge," Nikolas candidly requested.

"That's funny, Lucky said the same thing but with fewer words," Carly commented as the elevator dinged. Stepping off, she easily spotted her two babies playing around happily with Cameron and Jake. "Look at them playing around. You should really bring Spencer here. It would help him get to know his cousins and feel less like an outsider."

"Yes Caroline," Nikolas replied as he watched the children fascinated.

"Oh Lucky, about that job we talked about, start with Crimson," Carly instructed as she walked into the main office. "Also can you find any legal agreements with the company?"

"Sure, I'll start tomorrow," Lucky commented as he looked up from his computer. "Nik?"

"Hey Lucky, I hear you have a new place that could use some sprucing up," Nikolas stated not taking his eyes off the children.

"No offense Nic, but I've seen your decorating tastes. No thanks," Lucky laughed as Nikolas looked stunned.

"I'll have you know that I have superior decorating taste," Nikolas rebuffed.

Sharing a look with Lucky, Carly burst out laughing. Soon Lucky joins her, holding his stomach as he tried to talk and she tried to answer. They gestured back and forth, as tears poured out of their eyes. They laughed even harder when Nikolas stated, "It's not that bad!"

"Oh god, I so needed that. You should come around more often," Carly snickered as her breathing became normal.

"Mama, grandma called. She said that she has a surprise for you at her house," Morgan called out as he captured Jake and spun him around.

Hearing the innocent laughter, Carly smiled her first true smile in a week. '_What does mama want now?_' Clapping her hands, she started to corral her son. "Talk to you boys later," Carly shouted over her shoulder as she led Morgan to the elevator while holding Josslyn in her car seat.

* * *

**~IV~**

* * *

.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Carly brightened when she saw her little brother. "You're a sight for soar eyes! When did you get here?"

"Just got in!" Lucas laughed as he picked Carly up and twirled her about. Giving her a big loud smack of a kiss on her check, he grinned foolishly down at her. "You are looking at a newly graduated albeit broke little brother."

"Oh damn, your ceremony! I wanted to be there," Carly complained as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why? You won't have been able to see me and I think you were needed here more," Lucas said kindly. "How you doing?"

"Better, now that you're here. You need a job? I own a few hotels," Carly offered with a bright winsome smile.

"I might take you up on that?" Lucas evade as he gave her a quick hug before letting go. "And how is one of my favorite nephews?"

"I'm good. I got to the ninth level of war-craft!" Morgan stated excitedly.

"What? No, way," Lucas huffed as he stared down at him. "I'm stuck on the seventh level, how did you get to the ninth?"

"It was easy," Morgan stated slightly condescendingly.

"Damn, you're like Michael. He would always beat me," Lucas complained as he picked up Josslyn. "Come on; show me how to put Josslyn down to sleep."

Carly noticed that Morgan instantly stood just a little bit straighter. '_Like a house on fire_.' Rolling her eyes at their game speak, Carly went in search of her mother. Walking towards the back of the house, she could hear her mother crying.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Carly demanded softly as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing," Bobbie tried to dismiss as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine."

"Now, I know why no one believes me when I say that," Carly commented as she blocked her mother from leaving the room. "Talk to me."

"I..ah.. it's just ….man troubles," Bobbie wrote off wave a half hearted wave of her hand.

"Noah Drake? I thought everything was going good," Carly commented as she maneuvered her mother into a chair at the table. Twisting around, she put on the kettle for tea. "Didn't you just go out?"

"Noah's fine, Carly. I didn't want to tell you, but I borrowed money from Jax last year to renovate Kelly's. I found out after the fire that Luke let the insurance lapse," Bobbie choked out.

"He's calling due the loan. How much do you need?" Carly reasoned. '_Looks like someone is seriously having money troubles, along with mama.'_'

"More than you have," Bobbie whispered.

Looking at her mother, Carly knew that she wasn't testing her. With her bright red hair, she looked paler in the kitchen light. Pouring the hot liquid into a coffee cup, Carly gently placed it in front of her.

"Let me worry about that, how much do you need?" Carly grilled softly.

"Seventy five thousand," Bobbie whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"That's all?" Carly commented as she made herself a cup of tea. Joining her mother at the table, she narrowed her eyes. "You took out a second mortgage on the house, didn't you?" Seeing her mother nod her head, Carly sighed. "How much in total do you need?"

Shakingly Bobbie pushed a piece of paper towards her. Looking down, Carly gasped as she glanced back at her mother. "I have no savings and to make matters, worse I was just told that I'm being let go at the hospital, due to cut backs. I'm going to lose my house."

"No, you're not. Let me handle this. You drink your tea, relax and forget about this. Since you have agreed to watch Morgan and Josslyn, I'm going to try to take care of this tonight," Carly proposed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Carly, don't give Jax your portion of the hotel or anything with regards to Josslyn," Bobbie worried.

"I'm not planning on giving him anything other than a check and a piece of my mind," Carly laughed as she placed a hand over Bobbie. "Relax; it looks like you're retired from the hospital. Can you live on what Kelly's makes?"

"Kind-of, some months are better than others," Bobbie explained shakily holding her tea cup in her hand. "I have retirement from the hospital, but it's not enough to cover the mortgage."

"Hey, I'm taking care of that. Without that bill, do you have enough?" Carly inquired. "If you're looking for easy work, I could use someone to watch my kids."

"I don't want Mercedes to lose her job," Bobbie stated.

"Way too late for that, she's already fired. She took Josslyn out of day care and over to Katie Howard's house. Where Katie and Jax made goo-goo eyes at each other over her," Carly huffed as she rolled her eyes. "At this point, I'm so swamped. You would be doing me a favor."

"Alright, you got yourself one grandma," Bobbie agreed.

"Lovely, we can have family dinners together too," Carly added sly.

"Stay out of the kitchen, Carly," Bobbie laughed as Morgan raced into the room.

"Mama, Lucas says Lucky has moved into our old place?" Morgan worried slightly. "He's not going to change Michael's room is he?"

"Lucky's not in our old house, he's moving into the cottage," Carly clarified for Morgan. "I would never allow anyone but Michael to change his room. Hey, do you have any plans to show me yet?"

"No mama, I told you. Marty wants to do a presentation," Morgan laughed, racing out of the room when Lucas called for him.

"That was nice of you," Bobbie commented as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Liz is refusing to allow Lucky to adopt Cameron. I'm simply stacking the deck in his favor should he chose to go to court," Carly answered as she looked at her mother. "I don't get that girl, and truth be told, Lucky's too good for her."

"Yeah well, you're too good for Sonny, but you always would go back," Bobbie rebuffed as she patted Carly's hand. Getting up for the table, Bobbie exhaled slowly as she walked into the living room.

'_There is no going back this time, not after what I just set into motion_.'

* * *

**~V~**

* * *

.

"Diane, how long do you think it will take you to draw up those papers?" Carly questioned as she sat in her Jeep.

"It's a simple standard contract. Should only take me about thirty minutes at the most," Diane stated. "You are very lucky that you caught me at the office. I was just about to walk out the door."

"I'm hoping to have this settled tonight. I'm meeting him for dinner and hoping to present him with a check," Carly stated as she fiddled with her car keys. '_Jax is seriously pissing me off today._' Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present. "Make sure that it's iron clad, everything has to go mama's way. I don't want mama to worry about him anymore."

"That's easy enough; do you want to pick it up here?" Diane asked as she started to get down to business.

"Yes, I should be there in roughly forty five minutes," Carly agreed as she hung up her phone. Raking her tongue over her teeth, she narrowed her eyes as an elaborate plan formed in her mind about what to do with Jax. '_Carly, promise me. No plans that would require me to rescue you, I can't focus on Michael and be worrying about you_.'

"Damn conscience," Carly grumbled. Flipping open her cell phone, she scrolled down to the least used number. Hitting the dial button, she waited until someone picked up.

"Greeting from the great beyond," the chipper voice greeted

"Is Kyle in?" Carly demanded. "Tell him, Caroline is calling."

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Kyle snickered

"How's business?" Carly inquired as she inspected her nails.

"Not good, but I'm surviving," Kyle stated slightly less happy.

"I need you to do a job. If it's done right, you'll be financially set for about a year," Carly offered.

"Whose standards are we talking about? Mine or yours," Kyle questioned. "And just what do you think I'm going to do for you? I'm no wise guy, even if I tried."

"I know and that makes you perfect. I need someone to play at being an investment broker to an upcoming mover and shaker," Carly explained. "Oh, and to my standards. Anything else would be subpar."

"See this is why I love you Caroline. Book me a suite at your hotel, something that will make this person sit up and take notice if possible," Kyle instructed. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Kyle," Carly said in the way of good bye. '_Deal with the devil; but it will be nice seeing Kyle again._' As soon as she hung up her cell phone started to ring. Reading the caller id, she narrowed her eyes. '_Do I really want to listen to whatever garbage that Sonny wants to spew?_' Wrestling with the idea of letting the phone call go to voice mail, she decided to get the confrontation over with first.

"What?" Carly snapped into the phone.

"Nice way to greet someone," Sonny reprimanded.

"Get to the point of this call or I'm hanging up," Carly threatened.

"How's Morgan?" Sonny asked.

"Good bye Sonny," Carly stated until she heard him plead for her not to hang up. "Get to the point; I'm not your wife, child or mother. I will answer my phone however I want."

"Do I have to have a reason?" Sonny probed.

"Point Sonny, get to it?" Carly demanded.

"Fine, if that's way you want to be," Sonny snipped heatedly. "I'm calling to ask you to dinner."

"Why?" Carly wondered as she rolled her eyes. '_Get to the damn point._'

"We need to have a discussion on how to handle Michael's case and how it will affect this family. It would be best if Morgan was prepared this time around," Sonny stated.

"Huh..sounds reasonable but no. The lawyers will handle Michael's case after consulting with me. As for Morgan, he's all prepared for this case to go back to court," Carly tightly claimed.

"Carly, you're overly emotional and you've already got a strike against you with the court. If we come together as a family we have a better shot of getting Michael out of there," Sonny reasonable stated.

"As good as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to decline," Carly repeated the standard line she used for telemarketers. As she snapped her cell phone, car lights flashed through her window. Bracing herself, she smiled when she noticed that the branch manager pulled into the parking lot. Opening the door Carly, stepped out of the Jeep.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, thank you so much for doing this," Carly gratefully uttered as she followed the branch manager into the credit union.

"I understand that you are going to be paying off your mother's mortgage?" the manger questioned.

"Yes, I want that and the attached line of credit paid in full today," Carly added. "Does she have a credit card that has a balance that you know of? If so, I want that paid off as well."

"I understand. Is there anything else that you need while you're here?" the manager asked as she looked astounded.

"If I can get an official check for sixty thousand, that would great but I don't want to put you out," Carly requested as she sat down. It took several minutes for Bobbie's debt to be paid in full. "Now this doesn't close her line, right?"

"No, Miss Spencer's line will remain open until she chooses to close it. Now, I need you to sign here so that I can get you that check," she stated as she passed Carly a withdrawal slip.

With a flourish of the pen, Carly signed out an additional sixty thousand dollars out of her account. Glancing at her watch, she noted that she had just enough time to swing by Diane's office and still make it on time for dinner.

"Here you go, Miss Benson. It was a pleasure doing business with you," the manager said as she handed over the official check.

"Thank you, you have been so helpful," Carly stated as she quickly gathered her things. Dashing to her Jeep, she quickly got herself on the road. Slamming on her breaks Carly didn't even have to get out of the Jeep as Diane was running towards her. She quickly opened the passenger door and hopped inside.

"Alexis called; she thinks she's joining Jax and your mother for dinner. Jax is trying to force your mother into signing away Kelly's, they won't know what hit them when we're done," Diane bluntly stated as she fastened her seatbelt.

"This is going to be fun," Carly laughed excited as the opportunity to have a verbal brawl.

"No Carly this won't be fun," Diane contradicted.

"Oh quite contraire, my dear. Tonight is going to be fun, for me at least," Carly gleefully stated. "Jax thinks he's going to have dinner with mama, but instead he'll have it will Alexis or somewhere else."

"How are you going to get him to agree to a lower payment to settle your mother's debt?" Diane inquired.

"Violation of court ordered supervision, complete with photos," Carly commented as she pulled into the Metro Court underground parking. "Jax thinks that he can circumvent the court order visitation schedule and he about to find out the hard way that he can't. Lucky said he'll swing be before he leaves to cause dramatic effect"

Diane snorted, huffed and then burst out in laughter. "Only You!" Diane kept laughing, for a few more minutes. "Oh, he makes it so easy," Diane sneered as Carly parked.

"That he does," Carly laughed as she gathered her paperwork together. Slipping out of the Jeep, Carly rushed to the elevator. Both of them took several deep breaths, straightened their clothes. When the elevator opened next both women were composed.

Stepping into the dining room of the Metro Court, Carly easily spotted Jax along with Alexis. Glancing around her noted that Marty looked agitated. Striding over to him, Carly gently placed a hand on his forearm.

"Marty?" Carly challenged softly.

"Jax is having Alexis draw up papers to sell his portion of the Metro court," Marty warned softly.

"Tonight?" Carly whispered as she looked at the bar. By the reflective glass she was able to see Diane approach the table.

"No, they can't get the money together this quickly," Marty replied. "They as in Olivia and Katie, between the two of them would have controlling interest."

"I don't think that's going to happen. I need the best suite we have booked for the next few weeks. Make sure you take good care of him, he's an investment broker. Maybe, Jax could meet him by pure providence," Carly instructed underhandedly. "Oh since Diane is here, call Max and get them that table we talked about."

"You got it," Marty agreed with a devious smile on his face. "Go have fun."

"Thank you," Carly replied as she gracefully made her way over to Jax's table. Sitting down, Carly simply stared at Jax.

"I don't find your stare intimidating," Jax laughed as he glanced towards Alexis.

'_Really, then why are you fidgeting?'_ Quirking an eyebrow, Carly continued to stare at him in silence. Without taking her eyes off of him, Carly noted that Jax continued to get uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Jax finally snapped.

"What is the penalty for violation of a court order visitation?" Carly inquired still not taking her eyes off of Jax.

"The person could lose visitation, have to pay legal restitution and in some cases there is jail time involved," Diane smoothly answered.

"What does this have to do with why we're here?" Alexis wondered.

"Oh, didn't Jax tell you?" Carly condescendingly stated as she pouted prettily. "I'm leaning towards jail time."

"If you don't mind, we're waiting for someone," Alexis contemptuously as she glared at Carly.

"You're boring me Alexis. We both know that Jax was expecting me since he loaned mama money while I was pregnant with Josslyn. Instead of simply giving her the money, like I would have; you chose to take advantage of the state of my health to work over my family," Carly coldly stated as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Now here you are, demanding payment in full."

"Now Carly there is no need to be dramatic," Jax huffed as he paled.

"More like extortion, since you thought mama didn't have the money," Carly replied pulled a check out of her purse. "Oh, before you see one red cent, I had Diane draw up a contract for you to sign."

"I'll be looking those over," Alexis stressed as she took the documents from Diane.

"Make it fast. I'm about five minutes from pressing charges," Carly sneered as she gave Alexis a cold smile. "Real fast."

"I don't need the money," Jax tried to play it off.

"Diane has another contract that you can sign stating that the loan is forgiven in full, also relishing any and all interest or rights," Carly offered as she smirked coldly at Jax. "It's a good thing that Alexis is here, right? I'm sure that she had a contract that she would like Bobbie to sign? Huh. Maybe I'll just pay it off and it can become a part of our marital debt."

"Which is your pleasure? The debt paid, with a check to you or part of your joint marital debit or do you want to forgive the debt?" Diane probed fascinated that Carly was keeping her cool.

Feeling Diane's eyes on her, Carly kept her focus on Jax. Counting down from twenty, she watched as he struggled. '_I wonder which Jax he'll portray; the man applying pressure to an old woman or the white knight? Oh, wait he needs money, there is no contest_.' Glancing at Alexis, she noted that she was rushing through the contract.

"These look fine. For the stipulated amount all interest current and future will be voided and the debt settled in full," Alexis stated as she handed the contract over to Jax. "I have no doubt that Carly would willingly add this as martial debt. Jax does deserve to recoup what he put in."

"Just so that we're clear, Jax will sign the contract settling Bobbie's debt to him in full, and all interest in Kelly's will revert back to Bobbie. How caviler of you," Diane stated as she handed over her pen.

"Hey we wouldn't even be here, if Luke kept up the insurance," Jax sniped as he flushed.

"Enough. Sign the contract," Carly demanded shortly. Clutching her hand under the table, Carly couldn't think of a recent time that she slugged anyone. '_You're lucky, I'm out of shape._' Watching him, she saw that he signed the document, without reading it but after protesting softly. '_Quit your moaning and groaning, I'm not forcing you to sign_.'

"Jax just the person I wanted to see," Lucky sneered as he and several of his police friends approached the table. "I just had an interesting phone call from my Aunt Bobbie; you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"You're just in time. We need witnesses to settle that matter and no one would dare question the word of the men in blue," Diane answered hastily. Several of the police force stepped forward glad to add their names to the contract. "There now it's all legal."

Carly stood up gracefully. Reaching over the table, she handed him the check. "Diane, while you're here there is something that I need to discuss with you," Carly requested. It was their signal to leave, per their agreement in the elevator.

"Alexis, we'll have to do martini's another night," Diane stated as she followed Carly over to Lucky's table.

"Lucky, watch him closely. He's bound to explode when he realizes that he settled the debt several grand short. Come see me tomorrow, I have some more work for you. Gentlemen, for all of you assistance tonight, your meal is on the house," Carly stated as she gave the signal to the maître d'. As the elevator doors where closing, Carly heard Jax shout out her name.

"I think he just figured it out," Carly laughed softly to Diane. "Let us hope that tomorrow is calmer." As the elevator door opened on the penthouse floor, Carly gestured for Diane to get off. "For all of your assistance, tonight this room is yours. Max is waiting for you on the balcony."

"Oh… you didn't have to do that," Diane muttered as she looked extremely pleased.

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to become the norm around here for a while," Carly stated as she tried to give Diane a smile. "Enjoy it while you can."

"I plan too," Diane happily stated as she strode towards the balcony.

**TBC**

**Please review: Next Update Oct 1 or Oct 2  
**


	6. VI

**~XI~**

* * *

"Back the hell off Sonny," Carly snapped angrily as she wrenched her arm out of his hand. "We are over! We have been over for years!"

"Come on Carly, you know that Morgan is missing me. I'm his father. You're missing me. Once your divorcé has been finalized we can be together again," Sonny argued. "Dante is his brother. We need to spend time together, all of us together as a family."

"His father? No, you're not! You signed away any and all rights to Morgan and Michael, remember?" Carly huffed at him. "Have Dante spend time with Kristina, Morgan doesn't want anything to do with him. We are not a family!"

"Can't you for once be reasonable? Morgan is just a little kid who is following in your footsteps. I never thought you wouldn't be so cruel as to keep him from his family," Sonny exploded. "All I want is a little time with my son and Dante with his brother."

"You know what! I want time too. I want time with Michael without any prison guards. I want time Jason, playing pool. But I can't have either of those things, because Dante promised Michael that if he only confessed everything would be fine!" Carly ranted. "I refuse to force Morgan to do anything that he doesn't want to do."

"Carly, I have tried to be reasonable. Dante is not asking for much, just time with his brother. You can either make that happen or I'll take you to court," Sonny threatened.

"Is this about Morgan, or is this about you? Dante doesn't want anything to do with you and the only way he will interact with you, is if you have Morgan. Tell me something Sonny, how does it feel to be Mike?" Carly taunted coldly. "Morgan's not going anywhere near Dante, I'll insure it."

Judging by the look in his eyes, Carly knew that she was spot on with her assessment. She could see that his body was tensing up. Huffing Carly twisted around and walked away from him.

"Where the hell are you going? This conversation isn't over!" Sonny bellowed. "I want my son!"

"Security! Please escort Mister Corinthos out of the building," Nikolas demanded coldly as he came upon the scene. "Oh and Sonny, you're not welcome here."

Sighing softly, Carly relaxed as security escorted Sonny away. Glancing at Nikolas, she offered a tired smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**~I~**

* * *

**.**

"My baby! My baby!" Carly sobbed brokenly as she clutched Michael's hand in the prison infirmary. She only half heard the guards talking behind her, she had to blink several times just to clear her vision. Twisting her head, she saw Jason layed out on another bed. "My baby," she muttered softly. "Mama's here."

Struggling to calm down, she picked up his chart. Reading the notes several time a clear picture started to form in her mind. Getting up, she walked over to Jason's bed. Picking up the chart that was there, she read over those notes.

"I want the Warden," Carly stated calmly as she held the carts in her hands. "Now!"

"Madam, you need to calm down," the nurse stated condescendingly.

Putting the charts down, Carly pulled out her cell phone and snapped off several shots. Then proceed to talk several more shots of both Jason and Michael.

"What are you doing?" the nurse demanded.

"You think I don't know police brutally when I see it. This here," Carly stated as she gestured between her son and Jason. "This is going to make the six o'clock news unless the warden gets his ass here. And I mean, right now!"

Glaring hard at the nurse, Carly quickly forwarded the photos to Spinelli and for him to be waiting for her in his office. She had to wait a grand total of ten minutes before the warden showed up. Coldly Carly pointed to the tell tale bruises on Michael and Jason.

"I understand that you think that there has been some wrong doing on our part," the warden stated snidely.

"I have a FBI hacker, cracking into your surveillance tapes. We'll find out within, minutes if I'm wrong, but if I'm right; you're looking at publicity nightmare," Carly quickly cuts to the chase.

"You don't have a warrant," the warden stated.

"Do you really think I need one? Seriously? You think I'm going to trust the courts for restitution?" Carly questioned indignantly him as she gave him a look. "I want this guard dealt with."

"Are you threatening me?" the warden demanded as he flushed.

Leaning her hip against Michael's bed, Carly continued to glare at the warden. As her phone began to ring, Carly glanced at the wall. '_Let's see if I can bluff this_.' Clicking on the phone, she answered, "Yes, the warden is standing in front of me. Oh, so he knows which guard did this, huh interesting" Nodding her head a few times, she smiled coldly at him. Placing the phone to her shoulder, she inquired softly, "Six o'clock news?"

"I'll deal with the guard," the warden stated.

"This is not another case of Jeremy Adams, if you fail to up hold your end of the deal…well, let's just say life will become most uncomfortable for everyone involved," Carly promised coldly. Seeing that she shocked him, Carly cruelly smiled. "Yes, I do know all about that."

"I will deal with this," the warden promised as he sweated.

"See that you do," Carly dismissed as she turned away from him towards Jason. Putting the phone next to her ear, she breathed out, "You have great timing."

"I'm glad that I'm useful for something," Lucas stressed over the line. "Did he leave?"

"Yeah," Carly answered as she sat down next to Jason. "Listen I need a huge favor."

"Is it going to get me killed? Arrested? Harmed in any way by my standards of harmed," Lucas questioned softly.

"No, I need you to tell Spinelli to put a rush on finding the list of people I gave him. If they're in jail, I want them transferred over here. Tell him that Jason needs him to do this and that you heard it directly from him," Carly instructed softly.

"Who are they? Carly," Lucas wondered.

"They're old friends that Jason could really use right now," Carly replied honestly. Moving closer to Jason, Carly gently stroked Jason's face.

"I'll go speak to him now," Lucas answered as he hung up the phone.

"You need some more friends besides me," Carly whispered as she gave Jason a ghost of a kiss. "You need someone who can watch your back and my baby's back in here. I can't lose you or him."

"Carly?" Jason groggily whispered for her.

"I'm here," Carly reassured.

"What are you planning?" Jason asked as he opened one of his blue eyes.

"I'm planning on giving you a gift. Something special, just for you," Carly answered as she cupped his face. "You know how much I like shopping."

"You so do love to shop. No plans Carly," Jason laughed softly as he tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "How's Michael?"

"Mama's coming later to look over his chart and yours so don't give her any hassle," Carly instructed. "Everything looks good, just too good. It's precautionary, but I would feel better."

"So would I," Jason agreed.

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

**.**

Whipping away her tears, Carly snatched up her cell phone, but before she could get a word out edge wise, she heard Spinelli shouting happily in the background. Shaking her head to clear it from the rambling mix of old English and geek speak, Carly groaned. Flinching from the sound of the phone being jerked, she warily placed back against her ear.

"Spinelli found them. They are on route to Pentonville. They're all on route, did you hear me Carly?" Maxie shrewdly questioned.

"They're alive? Where the hell have they been?" Carly demanded as she clutched her cell phone. "When are they due to arrive?"

"Late tonight, they are an in-house transfer. As to where they've been, beats the hell out of me, but we found them in prison," Maxie stated hasty. "How's Michael? Oh, and Sam is on her way over there."

"He's going to be fine. Mama is with him right now, anything thing else?" Carly wondered.

"Yeah, Lucky got this bizarre phone call from child protective services. Someone lodged a complaint against Liz. Lucky freaked over it. There is an emergency court hearing regarding the children later tonight," Maxie rushed out.

"Call Diane, I want custody of those kids to go to Lucky," Carly instructed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. '_The timing on this sucks, but at least it provides me with a cover._' Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes. "Have Diane draw up adoption papers for Cameron. I need Diane to get a r_estraining orde_r against Sam, I know she's your friend but too many people know that she allowed Jake to get kidnapped."

"Hey, this isn't about pay back, it's about securing custody of those kids," Maxie calmly agreed as she relayed the message to someone in the background. "Oh and I wasn't too happy about that."

"Maxie, this is only going to get worse if Lulu or Sam is involved. Try to keep them out of it," Carly suggested as she opened her eyes. "Have Spinelli text me with the time this trial will start."

"Sam, I can do. She won't find out until after it's over. Lulu is harder, but I'll try to keep her busy with work. Spinelli said that he is sending the information your way now. Also I'll call you from the court house," Maxie offered.

"That would be great," Carly whispered before she hung up. '_Now I have to convince Jason that his son is in danger; first from Liz and second from the system. Worst comes to worst getting custody of Cameron will be a blessing since it will help Jake transition better.'_ Taking a deep breath, Carly slowly cleared her mind, building the urgency up in her mind; she started to work herself up. Jumping up from her chair, she dashed down the hallway. Bursting through the doors, she raced over to Jason's bedside.

"What happened?" Jason demanded.

Gnawing on her lower lip, Carly leaned close to Jason's ear. Whispering softly, "Someone reported Liz to child protective services. There's an emergency hearing tonight. Both kids are currently with cps, this is really bad Jason. They're talking about foster homes instead of placement within Liz's family."

"What about Lucky?" Jason roughly demanded.

"Liz won't allow him to adopt. He has no legal rights to either boys," Carly stated. "What do you want me to do? Too many of the wrong people know about Jake, and Cameron is just a little boy," Carly choked out as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Save my son," Jason whispered softly.

Lifting her head up, she looked directly into his wounded blue eyes. Blinking away the unshed tears, Carly wondered, "Are you sure? You would be announcing to the world that he's yours."

"I'm sure," Jason stated as he relaxed. Slowly he closed his eyes.

Carly observed that Jason had always been tense ever since he knew that Jake was out there without protection. Turning away from him, she strode over to her mother. "The drugs have taken effect," Carly stated as she stood next to her son's bed. "Are they both asleep?"

"Yes, you were right. They were barely treating them," Bobbie huffed infuriated.

"Mama, there is more. Lucky's in danger of losing his kids, cps is involved. There is an emergency trial tonight. I'm going to head over there, Lucas is watching the kids; do you want to come with me?" Carly inquired.

"How can you stay so calm?" Bobbie demanded as her temper started to ignite.

A slow deadly smile bloomed across her face as she stared at her mother. She was thrilled when Bobbie flinched. Her eyes flashed coldly at her mother. "Calm has nothing to do with it. You haven't heard, I'm giving Jason a present," Carly frostily whispered. "Old school friends are coming around."

"Old school?" Bobbie gasped as she got it; she nodded her head in approval. "I'm sure Jason will love it. I'm going to stick around here, if you don't mind."

"Sam's coming," Carly warned.

"I figured. Go help Lucky, if you can. I'll keep her busy," Bobbie stressed.

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

**.**

"Well?" Carly demanded as she walked into the courtroom. She strode up to Diane and Lucky sitting on the opposite side as Liz. "Is everything settled?"

"No, Liz refused to sign the adoption papers," Diane refuted as she looked at Lucky. "The court won't hear about placing the children with Audrey, since she knew what was happening and didn't report it."

Carly saw the complete devastation on his face. Abruptly she sat down. '_Oh god, I'm too late_.' Taking several breaths, she looked at Diane. "What now?"

"Now, the judge listens to recommendations," Lucky hollowly stated. "They won't place them with me because I'm not legally their father."

"Wait, not their father?" Carly questioned slightly confused.

"Liz admitted that Lucky is not the father of Jake," Diane breathed out. "Since he is not their biological father, and Liz's vehement refusal to allow Lucky to adopt, the judge has ruled him out."

"Fine…ok.. give me a minute to think," Carly remotely stated as she looked over at the righteous woman.

"No plans Carly," Lucky bitterly stated.

"It's not a plan. I have been here, way too many times with Sonny, not to know how to work the system. Ok, since Liz has admitted that Lucky is not the father, we can get a temporary order of custody for Jason," Carly started to reason.

"But he's in prison," Diane argued.

"Yes, but as his best friend I'm offering up my home. Remind the judge of who Jason is and his life style. We can request that the boys stay together, since Cameron is Jake's older brother, he would feel more secure if he was with him," Carly finished. Looking at Lucky, she didn't try to offer false sympathy. "Will you be ok with this?"

"I'll be over at your house much more often," Lucky said by the way of an answer. "You could say that I was a fixture."

"Every day will be a family reunion, you'll get to join us for family night," Carly proposed. "Oh and don't forget you get to see them at work. Nothing has change, just the location of where they sleep at night."

"Reunion?...Lucas is home," Lucky replied as he closed his eyes. "Do you think the judge will go for this idea?"

"Only one way to find out," Diane stated as she stood up.

"I'll be right back, I have to call mama," Carly explained as she walked out with Diane. Once they were in the hallway, Carly pulled Diane aside. "Jason wants full permanent custody."

"I'll see what I can do," Diane allowed as she walked away.

Smirking, Carly pulled out her cell phone. Looking both ways down the empty hallway, she moved herself into a corner. Pulling out what looked like an iPod, she deliberately dialing the wrong number, she waited until she heard the person talk before hitting the play button. Holding to phone to her ear, she let the recorded conversation play. As the recording started to come to an end, she simply hung up. '_If my son gets five years for protecting his baby sister; I wonder what she'll get for allowing a child to be kidnapped?_'

Moving back into the courtroom, Carly retook her seat next to Lucky. From the lost look on his face, she knew that the judge hadn't made an appearance yet. Glancing at Liz under her lashes, she nearly rolled her eyes. '_Of course she would choose Ric to defend her_.' Hearing footsteps coming her way, she twisted around to see Diane rushing her way.

"Well?" Lucky demanded hotly.

"The judge temporarily placed both boys with Carly," Diane huffed as she tried to gather her breath.

'_Yes! Oh, wait she has more to say_.'

"There are several new charges being filed against Liz. Three are child endangerment and one is perjury on the witness stand," Diane stressed. "Carly, tomorrow I will go visit with Jason. There has been an arrest warrant issued for Sam."

"Why?" Carly questioned sharply.

"She stood by and watched Jake get kidnapped," Diane explained exhausted.

"What?" Carly exclaimed. '_Already? I wonder if Ric will represent her also?_' Looking over to Lucky, she could tell by his non-shocked expression that he already knew. "Great, anything else I should know?"

"The judge will make her announcement in a few minutes, the children will be just outside waiting for you," Diane stated as she took a seat. "Paperwork is already finished, this is just a formality."

"Thank you Diane," Lucky whispered gratefully.

"How long are the adoption papers good for?" Carly asked softly.

"They have no expiration," Diane answered as the bailiff announced that the court was back in session. "I wish you luck in getting that one to sign."

"After thoroughly reviewing the evidence, I have come to a decision on this case. In regards to custody of both minor children, I am hereby an awarding temporary custody to one Caroline Jax," the judge stated.

"What!" Liz freaked as she leaped out of her seat. "No! No! I won't have it. I won't allow that woman near my children, she's poison!"

"Mister Lancing, do control your client!" the judge snapped angrily. "As I was saying, temporary custody has been awarded to Caroline Jax. We will evaluate this matter again in six months. Bailiff, please take Miss Webber into custody. Court is adjourned."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. VII

**~VII~**

* * *

"Kyle," Carly laughed into the phone. "How is life in the fast line?"

"Boring, I see that you're soon to be ex had hired Sam to follow me around," Kyle grouched. "So far I'm just getting the lay of the land. I heard that your brother-in-law might be coming for a visit."

"Do you know why?" Carly inquired as she focused on what Kyle was saying. "Don't worry about Sam; she's distracted by her upcoming court case."

"Money troubles, also I heard that he's interested in doing some business," Kyle commented on. "Your administrator Olivia and her cousin Connie are desperately trying to come up with a lump sum for the hotel. Do you want me to try to put in a bid?"

"Let Jax come to you. See Alexis tomorrow, ask about business ventures in the area that are both profitable and for sale," Carly instructed as she nibbled on her thumb.

"Caroline, don't be coy. What business ventures do you want from him? Try to be reasonable, that way no one knows that you're taking over," Kyle offered.

"I want the Metro Court, the dock waterfront property, that Greek island of his, his ELQ stock and Crimson," Carly brazenly demanded. "And I want it for the amount that Jax was willing to sell the hotel to the Bensonhurst broads."

"Hun, I don't know if I can swing all that. You do ask for a lot. What out of that list is your top two," Kyle wondered.

"The hotel and Crimson," Carly answered. "Let me know how it goes." Hanging up the phone, Carly sighed. Leaning over she gently tucked the blanket around Jake. '_You should have been raised by Jason from the start._'

* * *

**~I~**

* * *

Yawing loudly, Carly could barely stand up right. '_I need more sleep or better yet more time during the days._' Stretching out her tired muscles, she tried to clear her mind. Groaning she moved away from the tree and back onto the bike path. '_I think Lucky finally found something in the Crimson financials. Please God, let it be really good and not just an accounting error_.'

"Come on Carly," Milo encouraged as she caught up to him. "You're doing great. Even Max is toning up."

"Great," Carly drily commented. "This is still not getting easier."

"It should, your endurance is up along with your strength," Milo stated. He winched as he cut off what he was going to say next.

"What?" Carly demanded. "Are you planning on adding something new?"

"No, it's just that Sonny complained that you were losing too much weight. He's also insisting that caring for Cameron and Jake is over taxing you. He's been mouthing his concerns to Claire Walsh," Milo demurely stated. "But I think you're handling things just fine."

"He's looking for an angle to take me to court for custody of Morgan," Carly explained. "He's not really concerned about me. Tell me, is Katie still panting after Sonny? Or is it Olivia? Or Claire these days" Carly wondered as she kept pace with Milo.

"Katie is still around. Olivia is starting to come around, now that Sonny and Johnny are fighting again," Milo observed. "But I wouldn't count Claire out either."

'_Huh, interesting. It sounds like it won't take much to start a fight between the two cousins and screwing with Claire would be an added bonus_.'

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

"I have every right to be here!" Sam exploded as she stood her ground. She stamped her foot like a little child. "This is my home, not yours!"

"The restraining order says otherwise," Carly taunted coldly as Cameron clung to her legs.

"Spinelli finally moving out?" Sam laughed as she noted all the boxes on the floor. Twisting she started to move towards Jake. "Jason told me that you had taken custody of Jake, had anyone informed me, I would have gladly taken him in."

"No one wanted you to have Jake. Lucas, please take both boys upstairs?" Carly requested sweetly right before Carly snatched a chunk of Sam hair and pulled. "I'll be just a minute."

"Let go of me!" Sam bellowed, scaring Cameron.

"Sure thing," Lucas snickered after Sam shouted. "Come on Cameron, let's go find Morgan."

"Ok, let's go!" Cameron whispered as he waited until Lucas was barely at Carly's side before rushing up the stairs.

"Play nice," Lucas laughed over his shoulder as he carried Jake from the room.

Waiting until Lucas disappear around the corner, Carly pushed Sam away from her by her hair. Smiling at the petit woman, Carly kicked one of the boxes. "Spinelli is not going anywhere, this is your stuff."

"My stuff?" Sam asked confused as she picked up a small box. Reaching a hand in, she pulled out some of her clothes. "How dare you!"

"Leave now, or I'll call the cops," Carly calmly smiled at her. "Max, please escort that out of here." Seeing that Sam was gearing up for a fight, Carly's smile morphed into a bitter cruel one. "You're unwanted Sam and you're too stupid to realize it. Jason kept you at his side deliberately so that you wouldn't have the chance for custody, he doesn't want you to be around his son."

"You don't know what Jason wants! He wants me," Sam shouted as she stamped her foot. Her face flushed a bright unattractive red. "We're going to get married and once we are, I'll make sure you're his last priority."

Picking up one of the large boxes, Carly shoved it into Sam's arms and proceeded to back her out of the apartment. Carly slammed her into the wall. "You're delusional; he never gave you a ring. He doesn't even want you coming to see him in prison. He knows all about your court case, and he has forbidden Diane to representing you. Think about that."

Dropping the box on Sam's feet, Carly smirked at her. "Your stuff will be delivered to your apartment across town. Good bye Sam and good riddance." Turning around Carly reentered Jason's penthouse and slammed the door behind her.

"He wants me," Sam whispered as she slid to the ground. "Jason wants me."

**TBC**


	8. VIII

**~VIII~**

* * *

.

Striding into the Metro court, the air felt charged. Goosebumps pricked at her skin, glancing around for Marty, Carly was insistently put on high alert when Nikolas raced her way.

"What happened? Is it Michael? Jason? Mama?" Carly rapid fired off her questions as she started to panic. '_Oh god, it's bad_!'

"No.. no, it's hotel business," Nikolas stated. "Carly it's about the hotel."

"Don't scare me like that," Carly admonished as she took several deep breaths. Clutching her chest, she felt Nikolas put his hands on her forearms.

"Steady, come on let's sit down," Nikolas offered. "Are you losing weight?"

Allowing him to move her over to one of the chairs in the lobby, Carly calmed her racing heart. '_Ok, everyone is fine_.' Looking at Nikolas impatiently, she didn't have to wait long before he grimaced.

"Jax sold the hotel," Lucky blunted commented.

"Sensitivity obviously isn't your strong suit," Nikolas complained.

"And it's yours? Is that why you offered to take custody of my kid behind my back?" Lucky volleyed back.

"Boys! This isn't high school. There are children involved," Carly snapped. '_Why the hell are they arguing over the twit?_' Glaring at the two of them, Carly demanded, "Behave. People are watching. Who the hell did Jax sell the hotel too?"

"Some investment banker," Lucky answered.

"Jax hired Sam to investigate him. She vetted him and reported that he was clean. Before she got arrested on accessory to kidnapping," Lucky sneered.

"Once he was cleared, Jax went right after him. He redoubled his efforts when he found out from Alexis that this investor wanted to buy into several business ventures," Nikolas added. "Even Jerry showed up the other night. The two of them have been wining and dining him for the last several days."

"Wait… did Jax sell a portion or the whole shebang?" Carly probed.

"Remember, the hotel financials were structured before you got married, so it's not martial property," Nikolas answered. "Therefore he could sell them to whoever he wanted. The same is for any other business that he had prior to your marriage."

"We don't know if he sold all his interest or just some," Lucky tossed in. "Its Jerry that we have a problem with."

"Do I want to know?" Carly breathed as she narrowed her eyes at both Lucky and Nikolas. "I thought you said that everyone was fine."

"They are. Jerry has decided to extent his stay," Lucky lobbed as he scratched his chin. "The last I saw Jerry he was making nice with Sonny."

"Huh," Carly mumbled. '_Jerry and Sonny?_'

"They were talking about Switzerland. When did they make up? Last I heard Sonny wanted Jerry dead," Lucky probed.

"This makes no sense, they hate each other," Carly puzzled. '_Sonny went into business with Jerry? There is no way that Jason would have tolerated Jerry._' Shaking her head, she looked at them. "If the two of them are acting buddy-buddy, then they're brokering for the services of the other."

"Great, mob crap," Nikolas whispered.

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

**.**

"Court is now in session," the bailiff announced as the judge took her seat. "Your honor, this is case number seven-nine-two-three, in the matter of Jax verse Jax."

"Thank you," the judge whispered as she looked over the court documents. "This is one of the most antagonistic divorces that has _ever_ had the misfortune of landing on my desk. Mister Jax, you can't have it both ways, either she was your wife with full rights or she wasn't. You violated a court ordered asset freeze to sell off several businesses. Businesses, that you didn't want any portion going to your ex-wife during these proceedings."

"Your honor, I must object, the hotel was bought long before Jax married Carly," Alexis started to defended Jax's actions. "And while they were married Carly sold a portion of her shares to Nikolas Cassadine."

"While they were married and with Mister Jax's full knowledge," Diane hurled at Alexis.

The banging of the judge's gravel, showed clearly how angry the judge was. Carly reached over and lightly tuged on Diane's jacket. She shook her head hoping to prevent Diane from adding anymore fuel to the judge's ire. Relief coursed through Carly when Diane sat down, without adding any further comment. Unlike Alexis who continued to fight.

"Enough counselor or I'll find you in contempt!" the judge snapped. "Mister Jax violated a court order. Every action that Mister Jax has taken since this divorce started has shown contempt for his soon to be ex-wife and this court. Therefore I am awarding Ms. Jax her divorce and her request for the division of the assets."

"What! You can't do that," Alexis pitched as she jumped out of her seat. "I agree that Jax shouldn't have sold off several of his business ventures but to give Carly property that wasn't purchased during the marriage is ludicrous."

"That's it, Miss Davis I find you in contempt. Bailiff please escort her out," the judge order. "There was no prenup agreement between Mister Jax and Misses Jax. This farce of a marriage has been dissolved and the assets between them divided. This court is adjourned."

"What just happened?" Carly wondered stunned.

"Congratulations, you're divorced and the judge gave you everything that you asked for," Diane answered amazed. "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind."

"Yeah," Carly whispered as she gathered her things.

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

"Oh on come, Jason. You couldn't do it alone," Carly snapped as she took her seat across from him. "That incident proved it. Besides Michael said just the other day he felt just a bit safer."

"Carly, I'm not mad," Jason reassured her as he took her hands. "You could have told me."

"But it was supposed to be a surprise," Carly pouted as him as she batted her eyes. "You don't look happy. Did I make a mistake?"

"No," Jason laughed as he gave her a rare smile. "It's been interesting. Ethan and Francis have an exercise routine going with Michael. Johnny says this is like having a mini vacation."

"He's wrapped. You tell him I said that," Carly stated. "Michael does look better. The bruises on both of you are starting to fade. He seems to be holding up well, right? We only have five more months until we face the judge on the appeal and then our baby will be home."

"Carly, please don't get your hopes up," Jason warned. "We don't know that Michael will win that appeal. How's Jake doing?"

"He's a happy little boy. Morgan is totally in his element playing big brother to both Cameron and Jake. Later today we have scheduled a meeting with Liz regarding Lucky adopting Cameron," Carly related.

"Who is we?" Jason laughed.

"Lucky .. Diane and myself," Carly answered confused. "For some strange reason, they want me there."

"Diane said that you have kept a level head throughout this whole ordeal," Jason explained as he took her hand in his. "Even when Ric got an injunction against Lucky, using the indictment against Sam as leverage. Plus you have been through it all and know how to get the results everyone wants."

"Not everyone," Carly grouched as she squeezed his hand.

"You're helping," Jason proudly stated. "You have kept my son and Lucky's safe. They're happy and content, that should tell you something."

"I'll let you know how it turns out," Carly offered as she fidgeted slightly.

"Just tell me," Jason ordered.

"Jax sold his interest in the hotel, along with a few other companies," Carly stated as she stared down at her hands. '_Thank you Kyle, you were so worth the price_.' Slowly she raised her eyes to meet Jason's.

"I take it that he doesn't know, that he sold them to you," Jason laughed as he relaxed. With twinkling blue eyes, he asked, "How?"

"Third party acting as an investment broker, it's not my fault that he didn't ask who was buying the property," Carly declared.

"Did you at least have Diane look over the papers on the sly," Jason inquired. She gave him one of her smug looks and a dazzling smile. "You're too much. Carly, you need to start taking care of yourself, put Lucas to work at one of the companies you bought."

"I've tried. He refuses every offer I make," Carly pouted as she gave Jason her best wounded look.

"Michael will straighten him out, when he visits next," Jason directed. "If you're dieting, please stop. It looks like you're wasting away."

"When have I ever dieted?" Carly commented as she glared at Jason. "I'm just in shape for the first time in years."

"There was nothing wrong with the way you looked," Jason bluntly stated looking unamused.

"Sonny and Jerry are working together. I'm serious, they thought that they were been cautious but they were seen together having drinks. Sonny's threatening to take me to court to gain custody of Morgan. Jerry is teaming up with Jax as they try to get custody of Josslyn. Things are just crazy and I don't have you to help balance me, so I go for a run," Carly updated Jason underhandedly.

"I guess the guards need to get into shape. Tell Milo to add some spice to your workout," Jason ordered right as the guard approached the table. "Take care of yourself. I love you."

"I will. I love you too," Carly replied as she watched Jason walk out the door.

'_It's times up, Lip Gloss. Now you get to face me, in full Carly-babes mode. I'm so done you._'

..

.

**TBC**


	9. VIV

**~VIV~**

* * *

**.**

'_Let the mind games began_.'

"Thank you, this will only take a minute," Carly laughed as the guard escorted both Lucky and Diane out of the room. She gave them all her best pageant wave, as she smiled sweetly at the male guard. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Liz huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why that guard left you alone with me," Carly snickered at a shocked Liz. "Why do you think that is? Is it because I arranged for your protection? Or is it because the guards don't think I'm a threat?"

"You? Arrange for my protection? What do you take me for, a fool," Liz sneered as she looked at Carly like she was crazy.

"Yes, you are a fool. Do you really think that the good olde boys in blue would protect a woman who flatly refuses to allow one of their own to adopt his child. You know the one you proudly claimed was his?" Carly scorned coolly as she leaned a bit closer.

"Cameron is none of your concern," Liz dismissed as she wiggled uncomfortably.

"On top of that offense, you choose to have an affair but not just any indiscretion, you sleep with his brother! All the while you claim to love Lucky and want to rebuild your family with him," Carly soldiered on as she sat back. "How's solitary treating you? Think you would survive in the general populace?"

"How did you know about that?" Liz demanded as she abruptly straightened up.

Carly watched as her face paled just a bit as her lips did a fish imitation. '_Thank you, Ric for all of your grandstanding; I couldn't do this without you_.' Carly glared hard at Liz. "Sign the papers Liz without a fuss and I'll continue your protection. Don't sign them and you'll find out just what real prison life is really like."

"You expect me to just sign?" Liz sneered as she started to fight back.

"No, I don't. I expect that Sam will be your cellmate within a forty-eight hour period. That has been arranged," Carly tossed at Liz. '_Thank you Warden Tate._'

"You don't have that type of power," Liz rebuffed.

Quirking on eyebrow at the girl, Carly noticed that Liz was panicking as she attempted to hide it.

'_Really? You think you're a challenge for me? Jason's not here to pull me back, let's see how you do when no one is protecting you from me._'

"Fine, don't sign the papers. Find out the hard way, just how much or little I control I truly have," Carly vaguely commented, striving for nonchalance. "Today, I've arranged for a judge and several witnesses to come that way you can't play the '_I was mentally unstable or not in my right mind'_ crap as you either sign or refuse to sign the papers."

"I'm not you, I don't play games," Liz hissed as her face flushed.

"You don't? Then why are you sleeping with Ric again?" Carly wondered coldly. '_Gross, I so did not need that mental image_.' Swallowing down her distaste, Carly rolled her eyes. "What happened to making Lucky beg for another chance?"

"He'll come back to me," Liz declared confidently.

"You think Ric is going to just give you up? He has you just where he wants you. Why else would Ric get that injunction to prevent Lucky from seeing his kid?" Carly taunted as she implied motives to the individual's in question.

"That was a strategic move," Liz hissed. '_A direct hit_.'

"For whom?" Carly demanded as she looked at the girl in front of her. "You really _are_ stupid."

"No, I'm not!" Liz whined.

"In six months your kids won't remember you and if they did, they'll remember that you abandoned them. The only person in their lives that speaks of you …was Lucky. Who do you think their starting to call mommy? That's right, me," Carly cruelly taunted as she smirked at her.

"What! My children will know that I love them," Liz snapped angrily nearly jumping out of her chair.

"The next time we go before the judge, I'm going to demanded permanent custody. Do you really think that Ric wants to raise another man's child? Seriously? He doesn't even want to raise his own. By the time you leave here, you will be nothing more than a bad memory," Carly simplified for the girl. '_Come on take the bait.._'

"There is no way in hell that a judge would willingly give you custody," Liz hissed angrily.

"Where are they now? How are you going to prevent it? Nikolas? Honey, you're just a sorry replacement for Emily. Everyone knows that. Lucky? He's not allowed to see his child. Jason? He hates that you allowed Ric the opportunity to hurt his child. Ric?" Carly played on all the girl's insecurities. '_Digest that you pathetic little pixie want-to-be_.'

The tense silence told Carly that her point was driven home neatly. Twisting her head towards the opening door, her smile slipped as a group of people entered the room. '_Never look smug, when the jury is in the room_.' With a small nod to Diane and Lucky as they retook their seat, her ears picked up Ric's grating voice. '_Look at her pale… thank you Ric for giving me creditability with Lip-Gloss._'

It was several more minutes before everyone was seated. Ric continued to antagonize the judge with his comments regarding where this meeting was taking place.

"Guard please escort Mister Lancing out," the judge instructed coldly.

"Yes, your honor," the guard agreed as he grabbed Ric's arm. Ric was dragged half-way before he started to apologize for his behavior.

"Sit down consoler and be quite! Alright let's get down to business," the judge stated coldly. He accepted several legal documents from Diane. "Young lady, do you know why we're here?"

"Yes," Liz answered clearly. Her eyes lingered on Lucky, who refused to look at her.

"Good. Here is the proposal from Mister Spencer's counsel an…."

"I'll sign the papers," Liz stated clearly cutting off the judge.

"Now young lady, do you understand what you're signing?" the judge asked kindly. He fidgeted with the papers, neatly piling them in certain order.

"Of course," Liz sneered as she held out a hand for the papers. Once the papers were in front of her, she was given a pen by the judge.

"Do you want to go over each document before you sign them?" the judge probed when he saw that she hesitated to sign. Ric made a move to reach for the legal papers only to have Liz grip his hand.

"No! I know what they say," Liz huffed. She gripped the pen tightly still looking directly at Lucky.

"Liz?" Ric questioned softly.

"I know and understand what they say," Liz answered softly.

"Let the record show, that Miss Webber has refused legal counsel," the judge stated clearly. "All right young lady, all we need is your signature on these forms."

Carly held her breath as Liz silently signed each legal document doing so without reading what she was signing. '_It's like taking candy from a baby_.' Making sure that she didn't draw attention to herself, she watched as the witnesses stepped forward and signed the papers.

"Let this matter be adjourned," the judge stated as he handed the papers over to Diane. "You will need to have these filed with the court."

"Yes, your honor," Diane demurely stated as she quickly tucked the papers into her briefcase.

"Thank you everyone for your assistance. Now let's get out of this young lady's hair," the judge ordered as he gestured for everyone to vacate the room. "Once these documents have been filed with the court, a copy will be sent to all interested parties."

"Thank you," Liz whispered as she continued to look at Lucky. Carly could almost hear Liz pleading for Lucky to acknowledge her before she was taken from the room. Carly and Lucky lagged behind making sure that they were the last to leave the room.

"Do we want to celebrate or commiserate?" Carly inquired as she followed Lucky out of the room.

"A little bit of both," Lucky stated before he started to smile. "How did you get her to agree with the plea bargain?"

"I didn't. All I wanted was the adoption papers signed. Liz agreed to the plea bargain without even knowing it," Carly remarked as she fought not to smirk. "She didn't even want to hear the terms or anything."

"Liz is in for one hell of a surprise when Ric finally clues her in," Lucky laughed as he left the holding center.

Waving goodbye to everyone, Carly walked towards her Jeep. She made sure the her Jeep was parked where the cameras won't pick her up. As she approached her Jeep she saw the judge milling about. '_You were so worth all the money, I'm going to pay you_.'

"Lovely performance, Kyle," Carly complimented as she approached him. "If I didn't know you so well, I would have nearly been fooled. You're work here is done, what do you plan to do now?"

"Thank you," Kyle graciously accepted. "I plan on spending some of my hard earned dough on a vacation, far, far away from here."

"It's not that bad," Carly laughed as she opened the back door to her Jeep. She pulled out a metal briefcase and handed it over to him.

"Honey, there's a mob war brewing, the scent of blood is thick in the air. Caroline, I know you can handle yourself, but I'm a fragile thing," Kyle complained as he pretended that he was dainty. "I don't know if this helps, but I saw that guy Ric meeting with your ex-brother-in law at your old house."

"I'll look into it, it's probably nothing," Carly dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It was good seeing you Kyle, take care of yourself."

"You too, Mouth," Kyle laughed as he walked over to his car.

She watched as he drove out of sight before her friendly smile slipped off of her face. 'The only reason to meet at my house is to put suspicion on me and have privacy at the same time. What the hell could those two talk about? Oh crap, it's about the money.' Slamming her driver side door, Carly tried to formulate a plan. Putting her Jeep into gear, she dismissed all of her plans.

"I should have just let Jason kill them," Carly announced deadly. Suddenly a plan bloomed in her mind. "Keep it simple, no extras. No one can know; it will work to your advantage that way."

**~II~**

'_Do come in, said the spider to the fly_.' Bending down, in the darken house, Carly impatiently waited for the two men to enter. '_You're past your expiration date._'

She listened as the two men talked in her living room, not one did they notice that she was there. Carly paid attention to everything that was said and left unsaid. As the conversation started to lag, Carly knew that they would leave within the next few minutes.

Looking down at her gloved hands, she once again inspected the guns. Time seemed to slow down, as she waited for the perfect time to spring the trap. Silently moving into position, she kept her prey in sight.

A copper metallic smell filled the room, as the two men struggled away from her going in opposite directions. Smirking at Jerry, she strides over to him.

"And to think, it was here that I protected you from Jason," Carly stated as she smiled down at him. "But did you ever think…..who would protect you from me?"

"Carly, please," Jerry pleaded as he continued to squirm away from her.

"Time's up Jerry," Carly whispered as she aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger several times. Moving quickly over to where Ric was crawling, she bent down, twisted towards Jerry and shot out the rest of the clip in the gun. Twisting her head, she glared down at Ric. "Hello, Ric."

"Carly, you'll never get away with this," Ric choked out as tears leaked out of his eyes. "Think of Molly."

"I am. I'm also thinking of Kristina," Carly added with a cruel smile. "Sonny should have killed you long ago. Jason would have if I hadn't told him not to."

"Then why?" Ric wondered.

"You were just plotting to kill my son along with Jason in prison and you have the audacity to ask me why?" Carly hissed coldly. "You _insignificant_ _little_ worm, I don't have to explain myself to you." Raising the gun in her hand, Carly lined it up directly with Ric's head. Pulling the trigger, she closed her eyes for a split second. Opening them, she looked into Ric's dead eyes.

Taking her time, to ensure that each man had the gun she designated them and gun power over their hands, Carly proceeded to violently trash her living room. Working out her frustration, over the conversation she overheard. After throwing the last breakable object in the room, she scrutinized the mess she made. Carefully, she made her way out of the house and into the silent night.

'_That's three._'

.

.

.

**TBC**


	10. X

**~X~**

* * *

**.**

* * *

'_Sonny and his stupid mind games, does he really think that I care about who he's sleeping with today?_'

"Leave my mother alone!" Morgan bellowed echoing within the nearly empty church. In defense of his mother, he lunged at Sonny causing the older man to sharply release Carly from his grasp. Morgan's tiny fists landed several blows upon Sonny before the older man reacted. Sonny violently landed a solid punch to Morgan sweet face causing the little boy to crumble against a pew.

Enraged Carly balled up her fists, kicked off her shoes and sucker punched Sonny in the lip. "You want to hit someone, try me!" Carly snapped enraged. He landed a solid hit to her face before Carly got in another punch.

"You're dead," Sonny hissed angrily as he rushed towards hers. His foot landed awkwardly on one her discarded shoes, causing him to stumble. With a power punch, Carly knocked Sonny down to the ground. He groaned painfully but didn't get up.

"Mama!" Morgan cried as he threw himself at her.

"It's alright, we're fine," Carly reassured Morgan as she held him tight. Quickly inspecting her son, she moved towards the exit. "Why don't we get out of here? Huh?"

"Yeah, before he wakes up," Morgan agreed as he slowly twisted within his mother's embrace to walk out of the church.

"You're not going anywhere Carly," Katie ordered as she tried to block the way. "I'm going to have you arrested for assaulting Sonny."

"Morgan, sweetie can you get my shoes?" Carly asked sweetly, she smiled down at him trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Slowly he nodded and with great reluctance she let him leave her side. Inhaling sharply, Carly slammed her fist into Katie's eye. Satisfaction gleamed from Carly's eyes as Katie sunk to the floor.

"Go ahead and call the cops. I'm sure they would love to lock Sonny up for child abuse. Not to mention the fact that Kristina will never speak to him again after she finds out that Sonny hit Morgan. Go right ahead Connie, I dare you," Carly sneered down at Katie.

"Your shoes, mama," Morgan stated as he held out her shoes.

Quickly taking her shoes from Morgan, Carly lead him towards the exit. '_Sonny won't be down for long, I can hear him starting to wake up from here.' Glancing backwards, she narrowed her eyes at Sonny who was sitting up. 'Great Sonny's planning something_.'

"Kristina will just have to understand that Morgan assaulted his father," Katie called out as she pulled out her cell phone.

"No, Katie. Carly is right about one thing, Kristina would never speak to me again," Sonny stated as he caught her statement.

"But Sonny, it was Carly that hit you not the other way around. And not only did she hit you, she hit me," Katie complained as she cupped her eye. "How am I going to go to New York fashion week with a black eye?"

"Who cares as long as I never see either of you again!" Morgan dismissed as he snaked his arms around his mother's waist. "Let's get out of here." Silently agreeing with her son, she gracefully made her way towards the exit.

"Carly!" Sonny shouted at her back. "He's my son! Mine! He will always be my son!"

'_Don't worry about New York fashion week, Connie, you're not going_.'

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

**.**

'_Oh boy! Here we go_.'

"What happened to you? And where were your guards!" Jason demanded hotly as soon as he enter the visitors room.

"Ric's funeral happened to me," Carly tried to dismiss only to have him grasp her upper arms and start to inspect the rest of her. Shaking her head, she mentally prepared herself for what was going to come next. '_I can't wait for you to get out of here._'

"Morgan," the guard cautioned gently.

"Sonny got all up in my face at the funeral," Carly huffed as she took her seat. "I'm fine."

"Carly!" Jason growled as he took his seat.

"Fine!" Carly exploded erupting out of her seat she paced her side of the cell. "The funeral was over, we were getting ready to leave…"

"Who is we?" Jason probed gently.

"Morgan and I," Carly winced as Jason's entire body stiffened. Signing heavily she retook her seat. Reaching out a hand, she covered his. "We were leaving when Sonny grabbed me. Morgan took exception to that. He ah… Morgan that is, pushed …well tried to push Sonny away. When that didn't work, Morgan hit him."

"Morgan?" Jason inquired sharply. "We both know how Sonny reacts to being hit."

"Yeah… I took Morgan start to GH. Patrick looked him over while Bobbie checked me out," Carly answered.

"Did it get reported?" Jason wondered as he tightened his grip on her hands.

"Oh yeah. It was also witnessed by quite a few people. Sonny was released on bail. That's not what scares me," Carly stated as she dragged in a breath.

"What?" Jason smiled reassuringly.

"Sonny … he … he had this look, like he was planning something," Carly informed Jason feeling slightly scared. For the rest of their visit Jason calmed her down and gave her several strategies to implement. '_I knew talking to Jason would help_.'

TBC


	11. XI

**~XI~**

* * *

**.**

"What are my options for fighting this, Diane," Jason questioned as he scrutinized the legal paperwork in front of him. "Why is she stepping forward now?"

"You're options are extremely limited, but you do have some options open to you. As for why Sarah Webber has decided to step forward now? Your guess is as good as mine," Diane stated as she pulled out several documents. When she didn't look Jason in the eyes, both Jason and Carly knew that she was withholding some information.

"Diane?" Carly probed refusing to back down.

"The only reason that Carly has custody of your son is that there were no other viable options at that time. Now that Sarah is here and is willing to take custody of her nephew… while you're in here she has a higher chance of obtaining custody," Diane explained while looking Jason directly in the eyes.

"What?" Carly demanded softly as the gears in her head started to turn.

"Carly's not biologically related to Jake and you, his father is currently sitting in prison. As long as Sarah presents a decent case, the judge have problem with granting custody to her," Diane clarified as she started to fidget with her papers. "The judge only gave Carly custody because she was the best option at the time. Elizabeth's sister Sarah is requesting custody of Jake only because she can't get custody of Cameron."

"Why can't she get custody of Cameron?" Jason inquired.

"We had Elizabeth sign away her rights to both boys. Lucky adopted Cameron and he has worked out visitation with Sarah. But the same can't be said for Jake. Jason, you're in prison! Even if you allowed Carly to adopt Jake, Sarah will still have a strong case. The only way to secure his well being, is to not only allowing Carly to adopt Jake, but to marry her also," Diane explained bluntly.

Turning her head, Carly looked directly at Jason. '_I hate it when he shuts down._' Placing one hand on his forearm, she waited for him to come to a decision while she silently let him know that she would follow his lead. Smilingly softly at the question in his blue eyes, she nodded her head.

"How soon can you arrange it?" Jason inquired not taking his eyes away from Carly's.

"It can be done within the next few days," Diane informed them.

"Can you arrange for our son to be there also?" Jason requested. Carly leaned closer to Jason, her eyes tearing up just a bit at his request.

"I can try, that's all I can do," Diane stated as she packed up her things. "I'll have the legal papers ready by the time of the ceremony."

"Thank you Diane," Jason whispered as his forehead touched Carly's. "I didn't get you a ring."

"You already gave me one," Carly whispered back softly. "Just think, shortly we will be married. Would you consider adopting Morgan?"

"I would be honored to adopt Morgan," Jason stated softly.

"Thank you," Carly choked as tears slipped from her eyes. "I'll have Diane add that to the paperwork."

"Are you ready to get married?" Jason laughed.

"Beyond ready," Carly smiled delighted. '_I'll need to speak to Diane about pushing up the hearing so that we can secure Jake's safety_.'

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

**.**

"Well?" Carly inquired as she followed Diane out into the prison yard. '_I've never been out this way. Why are we going outside?_' Looking around she noticed that the yard was nearly empty. "Why are we going this way?"

"Jason has a little surprise of his own for you," Diane humored as she shook her head, but her smile stayed in place.

Looking around the court yard, Carly instantly spotted Jason. Turning towards him, she started to walk his way, when she felt a hand on shoulder. Twisting around, Carly brighten at the sight of both Michael and Morgan smiling at her.

"May I have this walk?" Michael requested as he enfolded her hand in his arm.

"You may," Carly whispered brokenly. Smiling at him brightly, Carly felt her eyes tear up.

"Hey, no crying on me," Michael joked as he squeezed her hand. "You get to cry all you want on Jason, from now on."

"Behave Michael," Morgan ordered as he stood on the other side of his mother. "Now Mama, we're not giving you away, but as Johnny said we're forging stronger ties to the ones we love."

"Johnny said that?" Carly questioned flabbergasted. "Johnny?"

"He's a trip, I think he's having the time of his life. Where did Jason know him from?" Michael wondered as he kept his mother's attention while slowly walking her towards Jason.

"Who gives this woman away?" Father John asked startling Carly.

"No one gives her away, she goes freely and of her own accord," Michael answered as he placed his mother's hand in Jason. Michael stepped back then around her. With a gentle hand placed on Morgan's shoulder, Michael led him to the side.

Carly looked over to where Michael had led Morgan and saw all of the boys gathered along with her mother and Lucas. She even spotted Lucky standing within the crowd. Turning towards Jason, Carly smiled widely at him.

"We gather here today to celebrate the long waited union between Caroline and Jason. Many of us despaired that this day would never come, but the faithful knew better. Alone they are incomplete, together they are whole. With the blessing of their eldest son, to the cooing sounds of their youngest daughter, they are merging two divided households into one," Father John spoke passionately. Pausing he looked around the gathered crowd, "If anyone feels that this couple before me, should not be united in Holy Matrimony….speak now or forever hold your peace."

Holding her breath, Carly waited for someone to speak but as the seconds ticked by she slowly released her breath. Looking at Jason, she just knew that he was amused by her antics. A soft goofy smile light up her face, when she saw how happy Jason was.

"If I may have the rings," Father John requested as he held out his hand. Morgan moved forward and placed the rings in the outstretched hand. "O' lord bless these rings that Caroline and Jason, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." He first handed the ring to Jason and then the other to Carly. "With the exchange of these rings," Father John instructed as Carly and Jason gently exchanged rings, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Looking deep into his crystal blue eyes, Carly couldn't control her wide smile. Leaning closer to him, she felt Jason's soft lips touch hers. Seconds later she opened her month to allow Jason's tongue entrance.

Loud wolf calls and shrill whistles rang in her ears, before Carly became aware of where she was. '_I'm finally married to Jason! And all of our family was here to witness it_!' As Jason's tongue slid out of her mouth, she moaned softly as he started to laugh. Pulling back she saw his blue eyes twinkling away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Mister and Misses Morgan!" Father John announced happily.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. XII

**~XII~**

* * *

.

Tossing a smile at Diane, Carly knew that she was uncomfortable with what was going to go down. Carly made herself more comfortable in the bosses chair. As she heard the elevator doors open, she recognized the voices right away. Carly forced her smirk into a soft comforting smile. '_Two for the price of one, I love it_.'

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katie snapped angrily as she strode into the office.

"Sit down, Maxie. Right there," Carly ordered as she pointed to one of the chairs set up in front of her. "Where is Lulu?"

"She's getting Katie's coffee," Maxie answered as she glanced at Diane before doing what Carly ordered.

"Get out of my chair Carly," Katie demanded as she stood near Diane.

"Do shut up Connie. Call her and get her here now," Carly ordered Maxie as she turned her focus onto Katie. "I take it that Jax didn't tell you. He sold your business to someone else."

"To Bryon the investor," Katie whispered as her eyes widened.

"You're wrong as usual," Carly happily informed her. Pointing to a chair, Carly ordered, "Take a seat, we're waiting for two more people to show up."

"I refuse to work with you," Katie hissed as she started to back up heading out of the room.

"Then you can go to prison for embezzlement of a million dollars. Oh yes, I know all about that. You have two choices work for me or prison with a blackened reputation," Carly joyously stated. "I would prefer you in prison but Diane here has asked that I keep you on."

"But the money was put back," Maxie added confused.

"You are now on my shit list," Carly snapped as she heard the elevator doors open. '_Maxie loves her job a bit too much at times but that is always a plus. Also, when is she ever going to get another chance at this? She did help with the boys. This is the one time I will let this go._'

"Katie, I have your coffee. And Claire is here from the New York branch," Lulu stated as she stopped dead at the scene before her. "Ah, hi Carly, what are you doing here?"

"Lulu, take a seat next to Maxie. Claire sit in the seat next to Lulu. Connie, make up your mind before I make it up for you," Carly instructed as she leaned back into the chair. Smirking at the collection of misfits, Carly waited for them to take their seats.

"Why are you in Ms. Howard's seat?" Clare asked timidly.

"Good question. As you all are aware Jax sold Crimson, correct? You're looking at the new ower and I have sole ownership of the business," Carly started to explain only to have Katie gasp.

"I own this company," Katie exclaimed.

"Let's see the legal papers," Carly refuted as she happily held out a hand. "A verbal agreement will not stand up in court, so let's see this legal documentation that you are the owner of this company." Waiting patiently, Carly's smirk started to bloom across her face. "You don't have one. I had several investigators look into the legal documentation on Crimson. So do yourself a favor and shut up."

"Carly," Diane pleaded softly.

"Fine, let's get down to business. I have called this meet because you are going to interview for your jobs. One at a time, I will call you into this office," Carly stated until Katie snorted.

Looking directly at her, Carly bluntly stated. "You won't look so good in orange. I will start with Maxie, then move onto Lulu, then Claire and last and least is Connie. If you have any questions, I don't care. Now get up and get out."

* * *

**Maxie**

* * *

**.**

Carly watched Maxie fidget nervously before she opened her mouth silently only to grimace and close it. Pulling out a folder, Carly glared coldly at Maxie before shaking her head. "What gave you the idea to do this spread?"

"Well, she was the best choice. The dresses were perfect this time of the year and I knew that Gisele wouldn't have a clue," Maxie excitedly stated as she started to point out pictures in the magazine.

"How do you feel about New York Fashion week?" Carly inquired gaining both Maxie's attention and Diane's.

"It would be heaven," Maxie whispered as her eyes shone. "But, Katie's going."

"That remains to be seen," Carly ambiguously stated as she smirked at both women. "Alright, I like what you have done, but what I'm not seeing is the credit going to you. Who is getting credited for this?"

"Katie is," Maxie answered as her shoulder slumped.

"Not anymore, however this job opportunity comes at a cost. No more covering for Connie," Carly stipulated as she pulled out a piece of paper within the folder. "I'm offering you to co-executor and co-editor position. With this position, you will have the chance to go to New York Fashion week. If you except. Before you sign anything, talk to Diane."

Carly leaned backwards and tuned out both Maxie and Diane until she heard Maxie call her name. Opening one of her eyes, she peered at Maxie.

"Who is the other person?" Maxie wondered.

"Smart, always know what your stepping into. If Connie accepts it, it will be her," Carly answered. Waving away an over excided Maxie, Carly hears that she will send in Lulu. Watching her cousin stride into the room, unworried, Carly's temper started to boil.

* * *

**Lulu**

* * *

**.**

"Hey Carly," Lulu greeted happily. Carly noted that the younger girl acted as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Lesley Lu," Carly greeted coldly. Pulling out a folder she flicked several pages, counting to ten and when that didn't work, she counted to twenty. "After careful review of your work at this magazine, I found it was lacking."

"Lacking?" Lulu whispered her first hint of unease.

"Lacking, there is no spark, no passion. In fact there is nothing in this magazine or any of your articles that remotely resembles warmth," Carly stated as she tossed the magazine at Lulu. "Now, I'm not saying that it's your fault, maybe Katie placed you on the wrong assignments, I don't know. But I do know that it's going to change."

"Ah… ok," Lulu muttered.

"I'm going to place you on the entertainment side of fashion," Carly stated as she forced to keep her face neutral. '_Like a deer in headlights_.' Shaking her head, Carly huffed. "That means you will be traveling. You will probably spend at least one or two days per week on the road. Can you handle that?"

"Su..yes I can," Lulu announced confidently.

"We'll see, since you will be responsible for the entertainment fashion, you'll have a deadline every month. I expect you to deliver," Carly stated seriously as she pushed the job offer to Lulu. "No more running around getting Connie's coffee, she can get it for herself. Before you sign, talk to Diane."

Listening to the two of them talk softly, Carly stopped herself from snickering. '_Not once does she ask what is entertainment fashion. Stupid Lulu, very stupid_.' Peering at the young woman under her eye lashes, Carly notes that she looks the same vibrate young woman she was two months ago in the police station. Seconds after Lulu signed her contract, Carly handed Lulu her assignment.

"But..but … this is Dillion's movie," Lulu choked. Her blue eyes pinned on the assignment in her hands.

"You're going to Vancouver, Canada to cover the premier of Dillion's latest movie. I want an exclusive with at least one major star. Not a filler Lulu, real quotes," Carly ordered as she gestured for her to leave. "Send in Claire."

"But Carly.."

"Then quit, I don't want excuses, I want results," Carly snapped coldly. For a moment Carly was positive that Lulu would quit, until Lulu ruined that happy thought by nodding her head and walking out the door.

"Damn," Carly muttered.

TBC


	13. XIII

**~XIII~**

* * *

**Claire & Connie (Katie)  
**

* * *

**.**

After grilling Claire for fifteen minutes, Carly was impressed that she was able to handle all of her questions in a calm cohesive manner. Leaning backwards in the chair Carly narrowed her eyes at the young woman.

"I know that you might have issues with me," Claire fidgeted.

"Issues? You and Katie lied. Not only did you lie, you nearly…" Carly started to rant.

"Carly," Diane admonished painfully.

"Fine, let's move along. I think you're smart, you handled my interrogation rather well, and you're almost unflappable. Which is all good, for an assistant; however you have shown no gumption to advance further in the fashion world. At this point, I have to question why you're still her assistant." Carly probed. Looking at the young woman in question, Carly was surprised to see a faint blush creep into her face.

"All my ideas where rejected," Claire answered calmly but her shoulders slumped.

"Have you given any thought that maybe you're not cut out for fashion?" Carly inquired kindly.

"Yes, but it's my passion," Claire responded softly as she paled just a bit.

"Right, okay, here is what I'm going to do. I own multiple companies; I'm willing to hire you on as assistant to me. Now hear me out," Carly offered as she held up one hand. "You will help me run these companies. At the same time, Maxie will give you the heads up on the layout and an assignment each month. If your column is suitable it will go in with full credit to you. If you accept this job, you will also need to relocate to Port Charles."

"Full credit? A column of my own? Who decides if it's suitable?" Claire questioned suspiciously as she glanced between Carly and Diane.

"Maxie, maybe Katie however if I like it, it will go in even if they don't," Carly answered.

"What if you don't like it?" Claire rebuffed.

"Maxie and I will be the first to see the column; Maxie will make her decision then. I will override that decision if I happen to think the column is worth it, only for the article to go into the magazine, not keep it out. It's just good business," Carly stated. "You will get credit for your work, full credit. I, even put what I've just stated in writing as part of your contract. However know this, if you accept this job ... it means no more covering for Connie. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, I do and it sounds reasonable," Claire replied as she looked over the job proposal.

"Do you have any questions on your contract?" Diane asked Claire.

Again she tuned out the legal questions and answers as she thought about who was going to be sitting in the grilling chair next. '_The threat of jail won't last long and she knows that Diane doesn't want her going to prison. She does however know that I want her in prison. So who will she run to play protector for her.. Jax? No, he screwed her over. Olivia? No she doesn't have enough clout but she could give me trouble with the hotel. Damn. No wait, I'll have Claire speak to Nicholas about restructuring the staff. The only one left is Sonny_.'

"She's my wife! I'll see her anytime I want!" Sonny bellowed from the hallway.

"She's in my office, Sonny," Connie commented loudly.

Groaning, Carly snatched up the office phone. Dialing for security, she waited only until someone picked up to order Tyler and Rex to the Crimson offices. Looking over towards Diane, Carly noted that Claire looked a bit scared to her.

"Jason or I handle Sonny," Carly stated calmly as she stood up.

"There you are!" Sonny snapped as he started to enter the office.

"I've been here the whole time Sonny. What do you want?" Carly inquired indifferently as she inspected her nails. "As you can see I'm in the middle of a business meeting, that you're so rudely interrupting."

"In Katie's office? I don't think so," Sonny replied snidely as he moved further into the room.

"My office, Sonny I own Crimson and it's not for sale," Carly stated calmly as she looked at Sonny. "By the way Sonny, we're divorced; I'm not your wife."

"This is Katie's company, not yours. And you will always be my wife," Sonny argued. Katie smirked as she came to stand near Diane.

"Now you're being delusional," Carly commented as the elevator doors opened. Inside she relaxed with Tyler and Rex took up residence on either side of Sonny. "This is my company and if _Connie_ doesn't like it, she has options open to her. Boys, please escort Mr. Corinthos out of the building and put his name on the do not emit list."

"You got it, Boss," Tyler answered as he and Rex grabbed one of Sonny's arms. Between the two of them they easily lifted him off of the ground. With practiced easy they maneuvered Sonny out of the room all the while he tried to fight them off.

"Take him out the back door, I don't want the hotel guests disturbed by this," Carly called out right before the doors closed. "Damn, do you think they heard me?"

"I think the truck drivers in Rochester heard you," Connie snipped snidely. "What did she threaten you with, Claire?"

"Nothing," Claire answered as she handed the contract to Diane. "It will be interesting working here."

"To say the least," Carly laughed delighted that Claire had signed on. "Check in with Maxie for your first assignment, she might not have it ready for you. Later today say around three, check in with me at my official office."

"I give out the assignments. Not you or Maxie," Connie snapped angrily as she stamped her foot.

"I'll go see Maxie," Claire demurely stated as she walked out of the office and proceeded to close the door.

"Do take a seat Connie, I have other things to do today," Carly gestured to the chair opposite of her. "I'm damn serious; make up your mind because you're pissing me off. Save yourself righteous bullshit for someone else, someone who doesn't know you."

"This is my company!" Connie snapped. "You knew full well that Jax had an agreement with me!"

"No, Jax made it plain that he was the only owner of the company. He did however put you in charge and gave you more power then he should have," Carly coldly informed her as she smirked at her. "As it was evident by your embezzlement."

"Both Sonny and Jason knew about that," Katie state spitefully.

"I'm aware of that," Carly laughed at her as she clenched her left fist under the desk. "Do you really think Jason wouldn't have told me?" Reaching Carly picked up the phone, punching in several numbers, she smirked at Katie. "Hey, it's Carly, again. I'm going to need security to come to the crimson offices, again. Oh, thank you." Hanging up the phone, Carly smirked at Katie.

Carly watched in malicious delight as all the color and confidence in Connie drained from her body. '_Oh this is going to be so delicious! If only Diane wasn't in the room, I'd make her take the ten years in prison._' Looking over to Diane, Carly tried not to smile at the scandalized look on her face.

"Now Carly," Diane whispered softly as if she was a crazy person.

"I'm not going to ask again. Sit down Connie and shut up," Carly demanded softly. She watched as the woman sank into the chair bonelessly. Picking up a folder, Carly slowly opened it. Pulling out a large legal document, she handed it over to Katie along with a pen. "Sign it."

"Do you expect me to just blindly sign it without reading it?" Connie posed as she tried to regain her confidence.

"I don't care if you sign it or not. I'd rather have you in prison," Carly commented cruelly. "But Diane over here for some odd reason likes you. So as a curtsey to her, I'm offering this once in a lifetime chance. Trust me, when I say once in a lifetime."

"Um…" Connie mumbled as she looked like a deer in headlights. Looking down at the documents in front of her, Connie started to read them. Slowly a frown creased her brow as she continued to read. "You want me to do my job for half my current salary?"

"Take it or leave it," Carly stated coldly. "There is no room for negotiating." Carly smirked when the elevator doors opened. She watched as Connie hesitated but signed the legal documents. '_Got'cha_.' Resisting the urge to jump up and grab the legal documents from her, Carly waited for Connie to pass the documents over to Diane. Diane proceeded to take the documents and file them in her briefcase.

"Now that everything is in order, there are a few things you need to know. You don't have an assistants, you want coffee get it yourself. You are not in charge and you have no power to fire anyone. Your work better be up to par or else your reputation will suffer," Carly stated as she stood up. "Oh and by the way, you're not going to New York Fashion week. Maxie is."

"Those tickets were sent to me personally, not the company," Katie agued.

"Really," Carly questioned stupidly as she pulled open a desk drawer. "That's not what the envelope stated. Did I mistakenly read it wrong, oh no wait… I didn't! Don't take me for stupid." Looking up at the security guards, Carly smile delightfully as she stood up. "Ok, boys. I need this desk out of here and the desks that I ordered put in."

"That's my desk," Connie whispered horrified.

"Do you want them to pack it up and deliver it to your house," Carly suggested kindly but with a cruel smile. "Otherwise, it's going into the garbage."

"Please have it sent to my house," Connie requested looking as if she might cry.

"Alright, I'm out of here. Bigger fish to fry and all that," Carly stated as she gracefully walked out of the Crimson offices and into the elevator. '_Oh it is going to be so nice to have her under my thumb. Still I would have preferred her in Orange.'_

TBC


	14. XIV

**~XIV~**

* * *

**.**

"I'm here reporting for duty," Lucas stated as he opened the door and stepped into Carly's office.

Looking up from several spreadsheets, Carly looked at him confused. "Did we have something planned for today?"

"Ah..no. I'm here to work," Lucas offered as he looked around the room. "Did a bomb go off in here?"

"Lucas! It's good to see you, but why are you here?" Nikolas asked as he strode into Carly's office. He stopped short when he saw the pile of paperwork on her desk. "Quarterly reports for the Smithson Hotel, where do you want them?"

"Put them on the sofa," Carly replied distracted. "What time is it?"

"Just about three o'clock," Nikolas answered as he placed the reports on the sofa. "Don't worry about lunch, Morgan was busy entertaining Spencer."

"Oh god, I totally forgot about that," Carly groaned as she closed her eyes. "Nikolas, Lucas is here to work."

"Is he going to be your assistant?" Nikolas wondered as he looked for the Smithson Hotel pile on the coach.

"Still in the room," Lucas huffed pretending to be annoyed.

"No, I have a new assistant, her name is Claire. I was thinking of putting Lucas in charge of the magazine…"

"You can't do that. Sonny would be all over him," Nikolas rebutted as he took one of the seats near Carly's desk. Gesturing for Lucas to take the other, he rubbed his chin. "Why don't you have him take over Jax's spot in the hotel business? We can knock down the walls separating the offices, and if the assistant is really good, we can share her."

"She is really good and organized, but she also works for the magazine," Carly refutes not wanting to go back on her word. "I don't want to over work the poor girl."

"What did Jax do here?" Lucas probed. "How many jobs are open?"

"Why, do you have any friends looking for employment?" Carly sharply questions looking hopeful.

"Just Guy, he's real good with finance," Lucas offered before he added. "He graduated near the top of his class. He's looking for a job around here. He came back home because his grandparents are sick."

"We could use the help," Nikolas added his voice as he gestured around the room.

"Fine, contact him. Prince here will interview him. If you find him a fit, hire him. I want this office back up and running as soon as possible. This is the second day that I missed lunch with Morgan. That's unacceptable," Carly declared.

"Where is all this work coming from?" Lucas asked as he looked around. "Last time I look, Jax was just superficial at the hotel. You complained enough that he wasn't doing anything."

"Lucas, this is not only from the hotels, but also ELQ, the magazine and a cosmetic firm," Carly stated. "Jax is or was superficial in all of those businesses but I won't be. I have already executed changes within the magazine. Nikolas and I are about to implement changes within the hotel. As for the cosmetic firm, I'm thinking of putting Lulu in charge of that, but she wants to prove that she's a Fashionista."

"How many chances are you going to give her? She's not cut out to be a fashionista. She barely understands what in. She's always been a makeup girl," Lucas stated while pulling a pile of paperwork towards him. "Who is going to deal with ELQ? Everyone knows that you and the old man can't be in the same room for more than an hour."

"Michael and Morgan are going to take over the ELQ stuff. Edward would be thrilled that Morgan is so business savvy and he'll have a chance to get to know his great-grandson once Michael is home," Carly stated completely dismissing ELQ.

"Let me guess, you want Morgan away from Olivia and Dante but don't want him to think that you're punishing him. That's a smart move, exposing him to different businesses while he's young. Give me the magazine," Lucas demanded. "I can handle it magazine and assist with the hotel and the ELQ stuff for now. Between Nikolas and you, there will be very little left of the hotel stuff for me to handle. Plus, Guy will be here to help with the financial aspects of the hotel and magazine."

"That's if he's a good fit," Carly rebuffed. "The magazine is yours, but I deal with Sonny." Everyone jumped when there was a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, Carly bellowed, "Come in!"

"I'm here to go over my schedule," Claire stated clearly.

"Everyone this is our assistant Claire. Claire, I want you to meet my brother Lucas and my business partner, Nikolas. Lucas will be in charge of Crimson. Since this is his first day, I'll need you to get him up to speed. Lucas, take the office next door," Carly instructed as she stood up. Plopping several piles of paperwork into one large pile, she pushes it into Lucas's arms. "It's all yours. Don't forget to call Guy."

"Hey, Nikolas don't forget you're having dinner at Bobbie's tonight," Lucas stated as he escorted Claire out of the office.

"Shall I call the contractor and request for him remove the walls?" Nikolas asked.

"That would be best. What do you think about my plans for Lulu?" Carly inquired.

"Where is Lulu?" Nikolas asked softly.

"Dillion's premier," Carly stated.

"Carly?" Nikolas inquired confused.

"He's her Jason. She needs someone to ground her and he does that," Carly explained as she relaxed in her seat. "I'm still not thrilled with her regarding Michael but you and Lucky are right, there is no need to destroy her. Dante on the other hand is still fair game."

"That's generous of you. A little too generous of you, what do you have planned?" Nikolas wondered softly.

"Nothing, Dillion called offering his support for Michael. We got to talking, that's how I know about the premier," Carly answered. "I told him I bought Crimson. Dillion pleaded for leniency for Lulu for her part. In return I told him that I would make him her first assignment."

"How did he take that?" Nikolas laughed.

"He wasn't too thrilled but he promised not to go easy on her or help her in any way," Carly snickered as she rolled her eyes. "That will last up until the minute Lulu cries."

"I can't believe you're playing matchmaker," Nikolas commented as he picked up a pile of papers. "Anyone but Dante is a better choice. But still, I liked who Lulu was when she was with Dillion. He made her a better person."

"Like I said, he's her Jason," Carly replied before turning back to her work.

**.**

**.**

**TBC ~ Please review  
**


End file.
